2 ans plus tard
by 4U
Summary: Après 2 ans loin de Forks, Bella, demi vampire décide d'y revenir y finir sa scolarité .Pendant son absence une nouvelle famille s'est installée…lemon peut être.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé

Après 2 ans loin de Forks, Bella, ½ vampire décide d'y revenir y finir sa scolarité .Pendant son absence une nouvelle famille s'est installée…lemon peut être

POV BELLA

C'était encore les grandes vacances, le soleil rayonnait en ce mois de juillet et c'était le moment où j'avais choisi de revenir à Forks. Je roulais en moto, celle que mon ami Jake m'avais bricolé.

Sur la route, quelques souvenirs me revenaient, mes amis, le lycée ou j'allais quand je fila à toute vitesse devant ce passage si familier. Je fis demi tour, descendis de ma moto noire et m'en alla vers le chemin moto en main.

J'arrivais enfin à ma destination après m'être enfoncée dans la forêt. C'était un petit espace fleuri de violettes étouffé par la végétation dense environnante et ces montagnes vertes au loin.

Il y avait cette magnifique cascade venant de la montagne qui se déversait dans un lac étroit pour finir en un cour d'eau dévalant les bois.

Sans plus attendre j'enlevais rapidement mes vêtements un par un. Et je ne gardais strictement rien sur moi et plongea la tête la première dans ce lac profond d'une dizaine de mètres, je sentais l'eau fraîche glissée sur ma poitrine, mes flancs, mon ventre, mon visage.

Tout à coup j'entendis une branche craquée et je savais désormais que je n'étais plus seule, je restais nue dans le lac, l'eau à hauteur de mes hanches dévoilant ainsi mon ventre mes cheveux quant à eux cachaient mes seins grâce à leur longueur.

Je scrutais la forêt et ses environs pour voir qui m'observait quand je me détendis en sentant la menace s'éloignée.

Je décidai de barboter encore un peu avant de reprendre la route jusqu'au studio que j'avais loué en ville.

POV EDWARD

J'étais plutôt solitaire et quelque fois, comme aujourd'hui, je partais seul dans la forêt .Je chassais un chevreuil quand des bruits d'eau se firent entendre. Je me dirigeais alors vers la cascade pour y voir une magnifique jeune femme s'y baigner. Sa moto était à terre pas très loin et je pouvais sentir d'ici son odeur si particulière, je n'avais encore jamais senti un tel parfum.

Je savais qu'elle était de la même race que moi, elle était bien trop belle et sa peau de porcelaine bien trop pure pour une humaine.

Pris dans mes réflexions je fis craquer une branche sous mon poids, mettant la nouvelle arrivée sur ses gardes. Je décidai à contre cœur de détacher les yeux de son corps et partit le regard en arrière.

POV BELLA

J'ai toujours su ce que j'étais. Ma mère était un loup garou et mon père un vampire lorsqu'ils m'ont eu. Ils ont décidé de déménagé de Forks pour aller à Seattle je ne voulais pas les suivre j'en ai donc profité pour m'exiler quelque temps.

Côté physique je suis banale enfin normale quoi. Je ne suis pas très grande, assez fine même en étant ½ vampire je reste extrêmement maladroite. J'ai de très longs cheveux assez difficile à coiffer.

Malgré un physique peu avantageux, mon caractère quant à lui est assez particulier et plutôt bien trempé.Je dirais pour résumé le tout que je suis un brin garçon manqué.

Pour revenir a mes parents ils m'avaient expliqué comment allait se dérouler ma croissance, j'allais encore grandir jusqu'à 23ans puis rester à cet âge toute mon immortalité.

Ils avaient eu raison j'avais actuellement 18 ans et je sentais ma croissance se ralentir déjà.

POV EDWARD

Je rentrais de la chasse quand je vis toute ma famille installée dans le canapé, un air gave sur leur visage. Personne ne parlait alors je décidai de commencer.

_ Que se passe t-il ?

_ À toi de nous le dire répondit mon père, Carlisle.

_ Hum j'ai du mal à comprendre

_ Edward , Sam le chef de la meute quileute est venu jusqu'à la limite de leur territoire pour nous dire qu'ils ont vu un vampire sur leur territoire courant à toute vitesse et que même l'odeur est resté. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

_ Je n'ai absolument rien fait, je connais les règles et les conséquences si elles sont bafouées.

La fille du lac me revint à l'esprit.

Alice, l'une de mes sœurs avait relevé mon expression.

_ Qu'y a-t-il me demanda t-elle ?

_ Et bien pendant ma sortie je suis tombé sur un autre vampire elle se baignait dans le lac près de la cascade et je suis persuadé que c'est elle qui a franchi les limites de leur sol.

Carlisle réfléchissait

_ Un autre vampire tu dis ? Comment est-elle, quel âge a-t-elle ? est ce qu'elle contrôle sa soif ?...

Il n'arrêtait pas ses questions.

_ Elle semblait calme et détendue, sa peau n'est pas aussi claire que la notre mais j'ai préféré partir quand elle a compris ma présence. Lui répondis-je.

_ Et sinon…. ? Commença Emmet, l'un de mes frères.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ba ! Elle est comment, je veux dire physiquement.

_ Emmet ! Râla Rosalie sa copine.

_ BA Quoi ? C'est juste par curiosité.

_ Et bien commençais-je. Hum elle était belle et hum… nue.

Le dernier mot les surprit .Mes parents eurent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'étais le seul célibataire de la famille. Carlisle était le plus vieux d'entre nous et avait décidé de fonder une famille au fur et à mesure des rencontres.

C'est comme ça que jasper et Alice ainsi que Rosalie et Emmet se trouvèrent.

Je voulais couper cour à cette conversation et donna une excuse pour monter dans ma chambre.

POV CARLISLE

1h avait passé depuis l'annonce d'Edward.

J'avais de nouveau réuni la famille pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

_ Nous devons nous assurer que ce vampire ne nous causera pas de problème.

_ Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'elle se manifeste d'elle-même. déclara naturellement Emmet.

_ Tout simplement parce que je préfère agir avant qu'il n'y ait des morts et pas le contraire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Réagit Esmée

_ J'ai déjà réfléchis à quelque chose. Je vous explique :Je veux que l'on aille prendre du sang animal et qu'on le mette dans le salon. Une petite flaque suffira. On ouvrira les fenêtres pour que l'odeur se fasse sentir, vous êtes déjà tous sevrés et habitués à cette odeur je vous fais donc confiance pour vous contrôler. Une fois attirée quelques un d'entre nous l'immobiliserons cela vous convient ?

Après avoir compris le plan, il fallait le mette en œuvre avant qu'elle ne décide de se nourrir.


	2. Chapter 2

hello, par rapport aux autres auteurs je ne suis pas très bavarde, je sais.

cette fic est ma toute premiere et je dois bien l'avoué ce n'est pas facile du tout! et je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir et me donne envie de continuer.

bellaandedwardamour, grazie, fifer, Mrs Esmée Cullen, aurelie-leon j'espere que vous continuerez de lire.

et je repond tout particulierement au message de Virginie-de-TN :j'ai vraiment hésiter pour le choix du sang, sang humain ou sang animal. après tout ce n'était qu'un détail mais je me suis dit que cela ferai vraiment bizar que je mette une marre de sang humain, et que toute la faille Cullen s'y accoutume tranquillement. ils pensent que Bella est attirée par le sang soit mais j'imagine que même le sang animal attire les vampires...?

dans tous les cas je te remercie , je n'imaginais pas que cela allait interpeler qulqu'un. mais les critiques sont constructives! XX

* * *

POV BELLA

Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude je décidai de m'habiller simplement slim noir, t-shirt gris et blouson en cuir. Simple et confortable.

Je sortais de l'appart quand je sentis cette forte odeur de sang. Il se passait quelque chose de grave. Je n'étais pas attiré par l'odeur puisque mon régime alimentaire était identique à celui des humains.

Mais j'étais très curieuse et entêté. S'il y avait réellement un problème et que quelqu'un était en danger….

A cette idée, je couru de toutes mes forces j'allais plus vite en courant qu'en moto, je me dépêchais et arriva à une grande villa, les portes et fenêtres étaient ouvertes je pensais tout d'abord à un cambriolage mais il n'y avait pas un bruit. Je vis la marre de sang et demanda timidement

_ est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse je recommençais plus fort

_Y a t- il quelqu'un ?j'avais littéralement crié.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que 7 vampires sortirent de tous les coins. Aune autre solution ne s'offrait a moi à part le combat.

_ EMMET JASPER EDWARD ! TENEZ LA !

3 mâles magnifiques fonçaient sur moi .Dans d'autres circonstances ça ne m'aurait pas déplu mais la situation était tout autre. Le premier avait des cheveux courts et bruns et des muscles ultra développés, le deuxième moins impressionnant était blond avec des cheveux mi long ondulés et le troisième était un dieu, tout simplement parfait, ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un charme envoutant. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'éterniser sur leur physique.

J'étais plus rapide qu'eux puisque j'avais les aptitudes d'un vampire et d'un loup réunis, je les esquivais aisément.

Puis les 2 plus âgés un grand blond et sa compagne rousse arrivèrent de coté opposé pour me coincer, je m'élançai dans les airs écartant les jambes de façon à les frapper à la poitrine d'un coup de pied qui les fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans les sens opposés.

J'envoyais valser mon point dans la figure de la grande blonde qui rejoignit le père de la famille.

Il ne restait plus qu'une très petite brune aux cheveux courts qui courraient rapidement vers moi et me fit une prise qui rata, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se repositionner que je l'immobilisais à genoux sa tête entre mes mains et à ma merci.

Tellement de sentiments partagés mon esprit a ce moment précis, excitation, adrénaline la peur et la colère d'avoir été piégée.

Je n'hésitais qu'un court instant avant d'en finir avec elle je m'apprêtais à planter mes canines acérées dans son cou. Quand j'entendis une plainte qui me déchira le cœur.

_NON ALIIIIIIIIIIIICE ! stp je t'en supplie c'est ma fille ! m'hurla t-elle désespérée.

Toute la famille s'était figée et nous regardait désespérée, mes dents touchaient déjà sa peau.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux quand je réalisais ce que j'allais faire j'avais tellement honte, j'aurais détruit cette famille si elle ne m'avait pas arrêté, une larme coula le long de ma joue, je repris mes esprit et m'enfuyait a toute vitesse.

J'arrivais à leur balcon et commença à enjamber la barrière.

_ Attends ne t'en vas pas ! Nous ne voulions pas te blesser.

_ Non seulement me tuer prononçais je les yeux larmoyants.

Je sentais les larmes qui coulaient plus abondamment sur mes joues. Je me sentais partir, mes nerfs lâchaient j'étais fatiguée de mon voyage, du stress lié au combat et de la peur que j'avais eu et qui continuait de me tordre le ventre.

Je partis dans mes pensées en même temps que mon corps glissait de la barrière et je me senti m'évanouir sur le sol dur du balcon.

POV BELLA

Je me sentais étourdie et mes muscles me lançaient. je ne savais pas ou j'étais, je décidai donc d'entrouvrir les yeux et ce que je croyais être un cauchemar était la réalité. Je les entendais parler de moi.

_ Et bien désormais on sait qu'elle est extrêmement forte mais pas incontrôlable puisqu'elle a agit comme si de rien n'était devant le sang.

C'était la voix du père

_ Posons nous les bonnes questions Carlisle, je sais que tout comme moi tu as remarqué ses larmes ! Depuis quand un vampire pleure t-il ? Et on ne s'évanouie pas non plus ! Mais qui est-elle ? se questionna sa femme.

Mes idées se remettaient en place, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour moi, j'émergeais donc lentement, m'étira et sentit le froid me glacer, les fenêtres avaient pourtant étés fermées.

Ils vinrent près de moi tandis que j'étais allongée sur leur canapé. J'eu la chair de poule et des frissons dans tout mon corps.

_ Jasper stp, vas lui chercher une couverture, elle est morte de froid. Toute la famille avait bien évidemment été surpris par la chaleur de la peau

Aussitôt il se rapprocha avec une couverture à la main en un éclair et je m'emmitouflais dedans elle sentait divinement bon. Je l'humais devant tout le monde en fermant les yeux j'adorais cette odeur.

_ C'est celle d'Edward. Dit jasper. En souriant devant la scène.

J'arrêtais tout de suite de la sentir et je sentis mes joues devenir rose. Puis je touchais mes lèvres douloureuses à cause de leur sécheresse. Et je m'adressai à Carlisle.

_ Hum… j'ai très soif est ce que je pourrais…. Enfin… je

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il me rapporta une poche de sang que je regardais avec dégout.

_A vrai dire… je pensais plutôt à un grand verre d'eau.

_ De + en + étrange fit la grande blonde.

_ Elle est géniale je vous l'avais dit, s'enthousiasma la brunette en tapant dans les mains.

Après avoir bu mon verre sous leur yeux ébahit, je me levais avec un vertige quand Edward me rattrapa dans ses bras. Je sentais la divine odeur identique à celle de la couverture.

_ Hum merci Edward.

Tout le monde remarqua que j'avais employé son prénom. J'adorais ses bras mais je préférais me reculer en faisant face à Carlisle.

_ Je suppose que vous avez quelques questions ?

_ En effet. me répondit-il avec un sourire paternel.

Il enchaina en me présentant toute la famille et leur relation entre eux, il finit par Edward et ne précisa pas s'il était en couple ou pas. Il me regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire en coin que je trouvais magnifique. je finis par me présenter.

_ Je m'appelle Bella, enfin isabella swan.

_ Allons parler au salon Bella, fit Carlisle.

Je pris place avec eux pendant qu'ils me posaient des questions sur moi, mon enfance et enfin la question que je redoutais.

C'est Emmet qui brisa le silence à propos de ce sujet.

_ Ouai ok mais, qu'est ce que tu es en vrai parce que je crois que a peu près tout le monde a remarqué que tu étais différente des vrais vampires.

_ Oui eu… à propos de cela, comment dire… ma mère m'a eu « normalement » mais mon père était un vampire.

Et donc je n'ai jamais été transformé parce que je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire. Ils avaient tous été surpris par cette annonce. C'était assez rare.

Je n'aimais pas forcément parler de moi, je suis plutôt discrète alors je n'ai pas pensé utile de leur préciser que j'étais aussi ½ louve. Je continuais pourtant à parler de moi pour éviter d'atteindre le sujet de ma mère.

_ Et donc tout comme les humains je dois manger, dormir, avoir chaud. Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux quand je prononçai ces dernières paroles.

_ C'est surprenant ! s'exclama Alice.

Elles se leva et s'approcha de moi, elle s'assit tout près et mit une main sur ma poitrine. Je rougissais légèrement, la situation était un peu gênante même si nous étions 2 filles.

Je regardais Edward qui avait du mal à déglutir, il fixait la main d'Alice.

_ J'entends ton cœur battre et ton sang circuler mais je n'ai pas envie de … enfin tu vois.

_ Oui c'est normal, mon sang n'est pas aussi attrayant pour vous que celui d'un humain.

Elle remontait sa main pour la posée ente mes seins et mon cou et dit à sa famille que ma peau était tiède. Je me dégageais de sa main et lui montrait que j'étais un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Oups. Fit-elle suivi d'un gros blanc… mais elle enchaina tu voudrais aller faire les magasins avec moi ?

_ Fidèle à elle-même ! Ria Jasper, son mec.

_ Hum je n'aime pas beaucoup et… enfin … je ne n'y connais rien .Hésitais-je

_ Oui je vois ça mais vu qu'on va devenir de super amies.

Ok sympa pour la réflexion .Je luis dis pourquoi pas avant d'annoncer que j'allais rentrer. Je me levais et dis au revoir à tout le monde lorsqu'Edward tira mon bras et m'emmena à l'abri des regards.


	3. Chapter 3

POV EDWARD

Son sang m'était si attrayant, il me la fallait.

Elle me laissait parler.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser.

_ Pour… ?

_ Et bien je t'es vu…um… sous la cascade.

_ Oh ! C'était toi…. (GROS BLANC)

J'étais nerveux et je ne pu m'empêcher de dire une connerie.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas vu que tu étais nue.

Elle devint rouge écarlate et se retourna. C'était adorable .Et des rires se firent entendre. Super on m'avait entendu. J'essayais de m'en sortir comme je pouvais après cette gaffe.

_ Non enfin je veux dire que tu étais… mais je n'ai pas regardé.

_ Oui bien sûr, me dit elle sur un ton sarcastique.

On se chamailla une petite minute avant qu'elle me dise qu'elle partait. Je voulais absolument qu'elle reste, je voulais la retenir, mais je n'allais pas lui dire que je voulais l'embrasser tout de suite. J'imagine que ça serait mal passé.

_ Bon et bien j'y vais !me dit-elle en commençant, à partir.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de la faire se retourner pour l'embrasser, je l'avais désirée tellement depuis le début que je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans rien faire. J'essayait de combattre mon désir pour son sang

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir mais à ce moment là, une gifle monumentale s'abat sur mon visage, ce qui étais sur c'est quelle avait de la force, j'avais sérieusement eu mal.

POV BELLA

Je lui avais balancé ma main au visage nan mais il prenait pour une fille facile ou quoi !

_ Nan mais ça va pas ! ça fait 2H qu'on se connait et tu me sautes dessus… Edward je ne suis vraiment pas une fille comme çà !

_ Je sais que je te plais sinon je ne t'aurai pas embrassé.

_ Super en + je suis tombé sur LE vampire avec un égo surdimensionné, c'est simple je déteste ça. et bizarrement je t'apprécie de moins en moins !

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ma répartie sur ce je parti sans même un au revoir.

POV EDWARD

Tout le monde me regardait ils savaient ce que je venais de faire. Mais heureusement Alice était en mode pile éclectique.

_ Elle est géniale ! Je l'adore ! cria Alice

Bella venait tout juste de partir et j'étais à peu près sur qu'elle l'avait entendue.

_ Elle a l'air un peu coincé quand même.

Lui aussi avait entendu la petite scène de toute évidence.

_ Emmet ! s'écria ma mère pendant qu'Alice fermait les yeux totalement concentrée.

_ Arrêtez vos plaisanteries, je crois que les vrais ennuis commencent maintenant, déclara Alice totalement paniquée.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as vu dans ta vision Alice ? demanda Carlisle perplexe.

_ Ils arrivent, la meute entière arrive. Elle rajouta : « on a deux minutes ».

_ Je sens déjà leur odeur dit Rosalie surprise.

_ Oh non ! Je ne pensais pas qu'avec la distance ils auraient sentir l'odeur de sang du piège.

….

POV BELLA

_ La meute ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

Je faisais demi tour directement, j'ais tellement envie de tous les revoir, ils m'avaient tant manqués durant ces 2 ans surtout Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Je courais dans la direction des Cullen, ils étaient derrière leur maison dans le champ d'herbes hautes.

Les Cullen et la meute était séparé par 150 mètres autant dire presque rien vu la vitesse de course des 2 espèces. Je savais qu'il y allait avoir un problème entre les 2 clans.

_ Pourquoi est tu revenu me demanda Edward avec colère quand je me positionnai à ses cotés. Il jugea utile de rajouter « c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour une ½ humaine ».

_ Vous étiez 7 contre moi et je vous ai tous distancé dans mes rapport à toi j'ai ma place dans n'importe quelle bataille et particulièrement celle là ! Lui répondis-je avec hargne.

J'étais totalement dégoutée qu'il me prenne pour une faible d'autant plus qu'ils ignoraient tous ma véritable nature.

Et bien ça promet ! Ria Emmet en regardant Edward.

_ Tu n'as pas idée ! Répondis-je avec une moue super sexy qu'Edward ne loupa pas. Mais en ce moment je n'avais qu'une idée en tête.

_ Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai quelques amis à saluer. Je regardais les loups aussi énormes que des ours.

Je commençais à m'avancer vers eux a une vitesse vampirique je m'arrêtais a la rivière qui séparait les 2 territoires.

Je n'étais plus aussi loin d'eux et pourtant ils ne m'avaient toujours pas reconnu. Je savais qu'en étant transformé on reconnaissait moins aisément les visage mais plus les odeurs , je décidais donc de détaché ma queue de cheval haute et laisser le vent porter mon odeur jusqu'à Jacob.

_ Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle fait elle veut déclencher une guerre elle ne connaît absolument rien au traité ! elle peut déraper d'un instant à l'autre et nous mettre tous en danger enragea Rosalie derrière moi.

Je n'y prêta pas attention et préférais regarder Jacob transformé en un magnifique loup roux, il était gigantesque et fis quelque pas dans ma direction le museau en l'air pour mieux renifler l'air.

Il commença à charger droit sur moi et j'en fis de même

POV EDWARD

Je les voyais foncer l'un sur l'autre je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Mais je n'allais pas la laisser être blessée et je ne pouvais pas non plus l'empêcher d'agir sans violer le traité ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire et cria désespérément son nom. Elle ne m'adressa aucun signe. Je compris que la collision était imminente et donc que la guerre aussi puisqu'elle avait franchi les limites depuis longtemps.

Quand soudain le loup retrouva sa forme humaine. Il était nu, se montrant tout entier à ma Bella. Le garçon était du même lycée que moi et s'appelait Jacob je crois. L' collision avait laissé place à des embrassades, je ne comprenais définitivement rien. Je ne pouvais que regarder ! Bella et Jacob avaient leur corps collé l'un a l'autre pendant qu'ils étaient enlacés, elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux noir du loup, tandis que lui, lui caressait le dos d'une main et que l'autre s'était logée au creux de ses reins. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et je devenais fou !

Je réussi à capter leur court échange quand Bella luit dis à l'oreille

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué

_ Oui toi aussi, viens avec moi, ça fait bien trop longtemps, on doit rattraper le temps passé !

_ attends moi ici je vais prévenir les Cullen.

_ euhhhh… par contre je vais retrouver ma forme de loup parce que je suis un peu dénudé je ne voudrais pas que tu me sautes dessus

POV BELLA

Je rigolais en allant vers les Cullen et après cette phrase je me remémorais quelques scènes passées avec Jacob. On était ami et on savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'évolution et pourtant on avait pris l'habitude d'être plus que de amis sur le plan sexuel je parle.

c'était juste innocent. Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'arrivais près de la famille.

_J'ai décidé de passer quelques jours avec la meute, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

_ Euh.., c'est étonnant mais si c'est ce que tu veux… me dit Esmée.

_ Comment ? Mais non ! Tu es un vampire, nous sommes pareils, tu dois rester avec nous ! cria Edward.

On ne détacha pas nos regards mais je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

_ Je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire !

_ Oui et alors tu es ½ humaine aussi donc tu n'as strictement rien à faire avec cette bande de chiens galeux, c'est une race inutile.

Sur cette phrase je le gifla aussi fort que je pu avec une impression de déjà vu , j'étais tellement énervée à ce moment là et ça se voyait mes yeux avait changé de couleur par la colère, ils étaient devenus plus clair que la normale presque jaune.

Il était pétrifié par l'incompréhension et la douleur mais j'enchainai.

_ Tu ne connais ABSOLUMENT rien de moi et de ma vraie nature, parce que si je me souviens bien je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais à ½ Humaine ! Tu as juste fait une fausse déduction !

Je m'avançais vers Alice et lui donna ma veste.

_ Tiens Alice je sais que tu l'aimes.

Je courrais dans la direction de Jacob et des autres loups à qui je n'avais fait qu'un bref signe et sous les yeux de tous je me transforma en une magnifique louve au pelage gris clair uniforme alors que le bout de mes pattes et de mes oreilles était d'un noir profond. Mes yeux, eux tiraient vers le orange. Pendant ma transformation mes vêtements éclataient en lambeaux de tissus.

Je regardais alors Alice qui comprit pourquoi je lui avais donné ma veste.

Alors que les Cullen eurent tous la voix coupée par ma transformation, j'en profitais pour rejoindre mes congénères, nous partîmes dans les bois, la meute était enfin au complet.

POV EDWARD

J'étais dépité, j'ais perdu LA seule fille avec laquelle, j'aurai pu créer un lien. Un lien à sens unique puisque de toute évidence nos sentiments ne semblaient pas être partagés.

Je m'allongeais dans ma chambre et pensais… à elle bien sur.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête, tu fais vraiment peur à voir. Dit Emmet avec un demi-sourire et un air désolé.

_ Ouai je sais, ça doit être l'air ambiant.

Edward je suis pas aussi con, je sais bien que si ça va pas c'est à cause d'elle.

_ J'y peux rien elle m'attire, c'est la seule fille chez qui je n'arrive pas à lire les pensée ça me fascine.

Je regardais Emmet qui afficha maintenant un sourire radieux.

_ Coup de foudre ? Me demanda t il d'un sourire radieux

_ surement pas elle est déjà avec le loup et je déteste le fait qu'elle me résiste, je suis pas habitué avec les autres filles. C'est juste une chieuse !

_ Mouai moi je L'aime bien

Ok génial ! J'étais bien avancée coté moral avec lui.

POV BELLA

Jacob et moi avions décidé de s'écarter de la meute pour être un peu seuls, nous étions sous notre forme humaine et je pouvais voir qu'il avait extrêmement grandi et ses muscles s'étaient beaucoup trop développés pour un garçon de son âge, il avait 1 an de moins que moi mais n'en paraissait pas moins.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à le dévisager tout en caressant ces muscles du bras et ses épaules. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Tu me dis si je te dérange… dit il avec un énorme sourire dévoilant ses magnifiques dents blanches qui contrastaient avec sa peau ambrée et brûlante.

_ j'étais en tarin de regarder tes muscles qui sont juste énormes. J'espère que tu es au courant qu'il faut arrêtez la muscu dès maintenant !

Il ria

_ Je sais mais le pire c'est que je n'ai absolument rien fait, c'est venu d'un coup regarde !

Il parlait de ses pectoraux, je caressai alors le haut de son torse trop bien définit a ce moment nous n'étions plus 2 amis d'enfance mais un homme et une femme, l'atmosphère était tendu !

_ Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment me demanda-t-il empressement tout en me regardant d'un air grave.

_ Non.

Il n'attendait que cette réponse pour sauter sur mes lèvres. Ca n'était pas la première fois et nous savions déjà comment ça allait se terminer.

Après avoir pris forme humaine, nous étions bien évidemment nus et le désir l'avait emporté, après qu'il m'ait embrassé, caressé et murmuré les mots que j'aimais entendre, il s'assit le dos contre un tronc d'arbre a terre, il était incroyablement sexy et très mais alors très dur.

Il s'empressa de m'emmener près de lui et je compris qu'il voulait qu'on le fasse maintenant.

Je me mis donc à califourchon, m'empalant délicatement sur lui. Un râle grave lui échappa et j'adorais ça. Il posa ses mains sur le haut de mes fesses pour me donner un léger mouvement alors que j'haletais dans son cou.

On aimait faire l'amour calmement en prenant noter temps, je sentis une goutte de sueur perlé le long de mon cou et qui descendait sur ma gorge pour atterrir au creux de mes seins, il la lécha et un plaisir intense m'enivra.

Je savais sue c'était bientôt fini quand il souffla mon prénom et accéléra ses mouvements. En une minute, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'affaler sur lui a bout de souffle et de lui murmurer

_c'était bon comme toujours.

_ ouais mais j'espérais qu'on garderais les mêmes règles parce qu'il y a une fille au bahut qui me plait énormément et..

_ Oui t'inquiète ! Ces 2 jours avec lui avaient été divins mais je voulais revoir la famille Cullen en particulier Alice, celle que j'appréciais le plus.

Je gambadais dans la forêt pour rejoindre la villa, toutes les senteurs étaient décuplées, en loup, et l'odeur de pin était délicieuse.

C'est surtout que je gardais cette forme pour ne pas être nue et je repensais à cette nuit torride avec jake.

POV EDWARD

Enfin je la voyais s'approcher sous sa forme lupine.

Quand soudain des milliers d'images me vinrent en tête je voyais Bella et Jacob ensemble en train de s'envoyais en l'air. Je n'en revenais pas, je sentais la colère bouillir en moi pendant que je la voyais totalement nue le chevauchant.

La louve passa le seuil de la porte ente-ouverte quand j'entendis encore une fois ses pensées.

Cette fois-ci je voyais le loup qui lécha une goutte de sueur de Bella c'en était trop !

_ Bella transforme toi vite en humaine

Elle ne fit rien et me regarda.

_ je peux lire tes pensées quand tu es en loup alors dépêche toi. Je me retournais pendant qu'elle se transforma.

_ tu peux te retourner,c'est bon j'ai pris une couvert….

_ Nan mais je rêve qu'est ce qui te prends ! je vous ai vu en train de coucher ensemble dans la forêt mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?

_ Tu es sur que c'est moi qui a un problème ici ? Je ne comprends pas que tu te sentes aussi concerné, ça ne te regarde en rien. J'essayait re rester calme face a sa rage/

_ Bien sur que si !Il mince il fallait que je donne une excuse à ma colère « C'est un loup Bella ! »

_ Et alors ? Moi aussi !

_ depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

_ On ne sort pas ensemble c'est juste un ami !

_ Bien sur sa se voyait tellement quelle belle amitié vous avez !

_ Tu sais Cullen. Je crois que je te l'ai jamais dis mais il faut que je me lance. « JE TE DETESTE, est ce assez clair comme ça ? Je déteste ton attitude ! Tu es tellement possessif, macho et fier de toi, je pense que le mieux que l'on puisse faire à présent est juste de s'éviter.

Elle repartit en louve de la ou elle était entré laissant tomber à terre ma couverture.


	4. Chapter 4

POV EDWARD

Un mois passait et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle comme elle me l'avait promis. Je savais qu'elle devait sortir avec Alice ce soir alors quand la sonnette retenti je me précipita lui ouvrir. J'eu un blocage quand je vis Bella dans une robe moulante bleu électrique parfaitement décolleté et assez courte elle portait des bottines lacées noires elle interrompit mes pensées.

_ est ce qu'Alice est prête ? me demanda t elle totalement désintéressée de moi.

_ Euh… je vais voir çà.

Je voyais Alice descendre en mini jupe.

_ Vous allez où habillée comme ça ?

Alice me répondis de son plus beau sourire

_ trouver un mec pour Bella !

J'enrageai intérieurement et je lui répondis juste par « hum » pour acquiescer.

J'accompagnais les filles jusqu'à la sortie et dis

_ amusez vous bien ! Et J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, lâchais je froidement à l'intention de Bella.

_j'y compte bien !

POV BELLA

On rentra super tard après une très bonne soirée un peu trop arrosée qui m'avais permis de rencontrer quelques mecs biens et d'autres…..moins biens voire très cons !

Mais rien de sérieux

On rentrait sans faire de bruit même si on savait que personne ne dormait

_ Alice pourquoi on essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible c'est un peu débile

Tout comme le rire qui m'échappa. De toute évidence l'alcool faisait encore effet.

_ Parce que même si on ne dort pas on aime le calme la nuit.

Et elle enchaîna tiens voici la porte de ma chambre je vais dire à esmée qu'on est rentré et j'irai ensuite m'allongé dans la chambre.

J'allais me laver les dents et quelques instants plus tard je rentrais dans sa chambre, il faisait tellement sombre mais je la voyais déjà allongée, je la rejoignis mais il faisait super chaud.

_ Alice… j'ai trop chaud je peux me mettre à coté de toi ?pour seul réponse j'eu un « hm »

Ce qui devait signifier oui. Je me collais un peu plus contre elle , je m'endormis lentement sur son ventre pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux sûrement pour m'aider à m'endormir

POV EDWARD

Elle était étalée sur moi et je n'avais rien fait pour l'y enlever. Je résistais tant bien que mal à sa délicieuse odeur. Elle était tellement plus forte que moi mais aussi tellement plus fragile. Elle respirait et je sentais sa poitrine es soulever et s'affaisser contre moi, elle commença à bouger, se dandiner et a avoir chaud … elle rêvait.

_Jake … attention bafouilla t elle dans son sommeil.

Même endormit ses pensées allaient vers lui !

POV BELLA

Je sentais les rayons de soleil sur ma peau et me réveilla doucement avec cette odeur que j'adorais. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux mais des voix m'y obligèrent

_ Nan mais regarde les, jasper, c'est pas adorable fit la voix d'Alice.

_ Arrêtez ! Vous allez la réveiller et si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je serais sorti de la chambre depuis longtemps mais elle s'est endormi sur moi alors…

Je sortais de ma léthargie et je m'étirais et comprenais la situation quand toute la famille me fixa. Je portais toujours les sous vêtements ultra sexy de la veille

_ Mais pourquoi est ce que tu es là ?demandais-je moitié choqué a Edward

_ Euh. Parce que c'est ma chambre !

_ Alice ! Criais je pourquoi tu ma dis que c'était la tienne hier soir ?

_ Parce que j'avais déjà vu cette scène mais en vrai c'est carrément plus marrant !

_ Haha trop drôle ! (Totalement ironique)

Sur ce je me levais toujours en sous vêtement devant tout le monde

_ Et ben t'as pas froid aux yeux ! Me dis Emmet suivi d'un coup de coude de Rosalie

_ Nan je suis juste pressée de rentrer chez moi.

_ Mais Bella on ta fais le pti dej reste stp me supplia le gros nounours

J'acceptais et m'assis a la table c'étais étrangement bizarre j'étais la seule a manger et les autres me regardais

_ Bella dis … j'ai une question à te poser me dis Emmet

Je lui fis signe que je l'écoutais et bus mon jus d'orange

Quand tu es avec Jacob, vous êtes en loup ou en forme humaine quand vous le faites ?

Je recrachais mon jus et m'étouffa a moitié les 2 filles vinrent me taper dans le dos pendant que je reprenais mes esprits.

_ Alors ? dis emmet

_ Ha bon parce que tu étais sérieux ! Ne compte pas avoir de réponse c'est trop personnel.

Je rentrais enfin chez moi, pris une douche, changea de vêtement et je regardais le calendrier pour voir que les vacances étaient passées a toute vitesse puisque la rentrée était dans une semaine.

RENTRE DES CLASSES

J'allais à mon premier jour de cours sans grande conviction. J'essayait de faire un effort vestimentaire en sortant mes bottines lacées.

Je me décidé pour un slim noir taille basse avec un t shirt rouge des runaways avec marqué en gros cherry bomb _(je kiff joan jett) _et je rajoutai ma veste en cuir habituelle.

Simple et décontracté parfait pour passée inaperçu.

Ça c'est ce que je croyais.

J'arrivais au lycée avec un peu de retard, aucune excuse puisque j'étais parti en moto.

Je connaissais déjà le lycée puisque j'y avais étudié avant. Mais tous mes amis étaient désormais partis. Heureusement Jacob était avec moi en terminale et les Cullen aussi. Je m'avançais vers les panneaux d'affichage pour voir ma classe tout le monde y était agglutiné je regardais faisant glissé mes yeux sur la liste quand enfin je trouvais mon nom et super déception je n'étais ni avec les Cullen ni avec jake.

Ca sentait l'année barbante à plein nez, C'est moi où tout le monde me dévisageait, je regardais dans les vitres si j'avais quelque chose sur la figure mais rien je continuais de marcher jusqu'à ma classe et rentra. Je me présenta au professeur et m'assis au fond de la classe. Si j'avais bien compris ce que disait mon prof cette journée servait plus à remplir les papiers administratifs qu'à réellement travailler. Chose super excitante !

_ Bien maintenant les papiers remplis toutes les classes de terminale doivent se réunir pour choisir les sports de cette année.

Chose inutile… mais cela allait toute de même compter pour l'examen final donc

Une fois réuni dans la grande salle, je vis les Cullen Alice me fit un grand sourire et je lui fis un signe de la main en échange pour dire bonjour à toute la famille. Tout le monde avait remarqué cette échange car il y eu un silence les yeux tournés vers nous puis des chuchotements remplirent la pièce.

Je capta un échange inattendu.

_ Nan mais pour qui elle se prend la nouvelle pour parler aux Cullen comme ça.

_ T'as trop raison Tanya, quel culot ! En plus regarde comment Eddie la regarde

Je relâchais mon bouclier pour la toute première fois depuis mon arrivée ici et m'esclaffa intérieurement en entendant ce surnom débile qu'elle avait donné à Edward.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda surpris, oh non il avait entendu mes pensées. Maintenant il avait un sourire en coin je remis directement mon bouclier et son sourire disparu laissant une moue vexé sur ses lèvres.

_ Je m'en fiche totalement cette année je sais que j'aurai Eddie pour moi et cette conne ne m'en empêchera pas !

C'était moi la conne ? Mais quelle salope cette Tanya !

Ma class prit place et je m'assis à coté de Mike, un mec assez gentil de ma classe mais je le soupçonnais d'avoir un faible pour moi, on devait aller par classe s'inscrire sur l'un des 3 groupes de sport.

Groupe1 groupe2 groupe3

_basket _danse _ ping pong

_course _step _volley

_boxe _badmington _musculation

Alice m'appela et je vis elle et Rosalie me faire le signe 2. Elles voulaient qu'on soit dans le mm groupe. C'était le tour de ma classe je m'inscris donc dans le groupe 2, beaucoup de mec étaient dégouté je les entendais d'ici .

_ oh merde les mecs on sera pas avec cette bombe !

c'était quand même assez flatteur.

Puis les classe se succédèrent e t je vis que Tanya se marqua dans le mm groupe que nous. Quelle joie !

Le reste se déroula normalement, on était vendredi et les vrais cours commençaient le lundi après les vacances.

POV EDWARD

Entendre toutes les pensées des garçons de la pièces envers elle ,me dégouttaient mais je, tenais bon. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin entendre ses pensées je n'en revenais pas ! mais cela cessa bien trop vite à mon goût. Je n'entendais ^plus rien mais, je la regardais avec son sourire satisfait qui me laissait comprendre qu'elle pouvais contrôler le flux de ses pensées.

Cela devait être un de ses pouvoirs. Je voulais avoir le cœur net , j'irais la voir ce soir c'est décidé.

POV BELLA

Je prenais une douche bien chaude après cette journée.

Je sortais de la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée autour de ma poitrine puis mis des sous vêtements assez osés. J'avais un petit faible pour les jolies dessous. Ceux la étaient bleu nuit composé d'un shorty en dentelle et de son caraco assorti.

J'avais les yeux fermés et le casque sur les oreilles en savourant une musique fraîchement découverte( rabbit heart de florence and the machine) quand un vent frais embauma soudainement la pièce créant un frisson sur ma peau dévêtue. J'ouvris lentement les yeux mais ne vit rien. Mais son souffle contre mon cou et son odeur trahissait sa présence.

POV EDWARD

Elle avait les yeux clos et semblait calme et détendu. Mais ce que je remarqua en premier lieu était son débardeur moulant en dentelle bleu laissant deviner sa poitrine. Mon regard balaya des yeux ses longue et fines jambes. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux je le positionna derrière elle pour humer cette fragrance si rare.

Elle resta de marbre même en sachant que j'étais derrière elle, j'en profitait pour me renseigné.

Je positionnais mes mains sur ses hanches.

_je sais que tu peux m'empêcher de lire dans tes pensées volontairement mais après les avoir entrevues cet après midi j'en veux plus.

Je murmurais cette phrase en un souffle à son oreille

_ Edward stp vas t'en tu n'es pas la bienvenu ici. Me lâcha t telle froidement comme si ma phrase ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Elle glissa délicatement ses mains jusqu'aux miennes pour les faire décoller de ses hanches et reposer le long de mon corps.

A ce moment j(enrageai intérieurement qu'elle puisse me repousser aussi facilement. C'était le première fois qu'une fille me rejetais. Je la haïssais a cause du manque de contrôle qu'elle me faisait subir.

Elle marcha devant soi, attrapa un peignoir en soie bleu qu'elle noua négligemment autour de ses hanches.

Je m'énervais tout seul puisqu'elle restait apparemment très calme, et cela m'exaspérais.

POV BELLA

Cette journée m'avait fatigué et je n'avais pas la force de commencer une joute verbale avec Edward. C'était déjà assez dur de me concentrer quand il était dans les parages j'essayait de rester calme et décida d'attraper mon peignoir puisque j'étais toujours a moitié nue devant lui je laissait tomber mon casque pour enfin lui faire face.

_je te demande de partir maintenant , je voudrais dormir alors…

je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me poussa contre le mur pour me chuchoter

_ je vais partir mais avant je veux voir tes pensées encore une fois. Son nez touchait le mien nous n'étions plus qu'a quelque cm l'un de l'autre. Et mon esprit divaguait car j'avais clairement un faible pour son physique de rêve et sa voix légèrement de ténor.

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément pour que son odeur traverse mon corps.

Et j'allais faire exactement ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je commençais à enlacer sa nuque de mains.

_es tu vraiment sur de vouloir connaître mes pensées à ce moment précis. Dis-je a voix basse

je le vis déglutir

_oui ! dit il empressement

j'enelevais alor mon boulier pour qu'il accède a mes pensées et je me misa pensés a jake a son sourire, à lui et moi pendant le sexe, a son rire aux délires que l'on avait pu avoir ensemble…

_ARRETE ! 'ordonna t il.

_non. Et je continuais de lui envoyais mes pensées.

_ je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

je remis mon bouclier et il me dévisagea d'un air déçu et frustré. Je voulais qu'il parte loin de moi, sinon je n'aurai pas pu résister à cette attraction qu'il avait sur moi. Je remerciais le bouclier qui pouvais cacher mes réelles pensées. je décida de lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller en sa présence

_voilà tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant tu dois comprendre que mes pensées iront toujours vers lui.

Je savais que c'était faux et que Jake n'était rien de plus qu'un ami mais je savais que la meute ne tolèrerai jamais un quelconque rapprochement avec les Cullen déjà que j'appréciais énormément Alice.

_j'ai vu sa. Dit il amer. il parti aussitôt.


	5. Chapter 5

POV BELLA

C'était le weekend et il fallait que j'en profite pour régler quelques problèmes personnels.

Je me rendis à la villa Cullen cela devenait urgent. Je sonnais et attendais que quelqu'un m'ouvre.

Je me retournais pour admirer la végétation florissante autour de la maison.

_Tiens déjà tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !

_Emmet, emmet emmet il va falloir calmer tes ardeurs ou je devrais en parler a Rosalie. Lui répondis je taquine

_ Euh OK j'arrête bégaya t il presque apeuré. « qu'est ce qui t'amène sinon ? »

_Euh en fait je viens voir Carlisle

_ qu'est ce qui se passe , t'es malade ?

_on peut dire ça.

Il me fit entrer et m'amena jusqu'à Carlisle

_Tiens Bella que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_eh bien j'aimerais vous parler d'un problème… me concernant

_vas-y je t'écoute. M'encouragea t il.

_A vrai dire j'aurai voulu avoir une discussion de docteur à patient c'est à dire en toute confidentialité.

Il m'emmena dans son bureau pour mieux discuter à l abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Très bien donc je ne sais pas par ou commencer. En réalité je viens vous voir pour avoir une attestation pour louper quelques cours.

_d'accord mais il faut que tu comprennes que je dois t'en demander la raison

_oui…. Bien sur….dis je embarrassée. « J'ai des problèmes liés a mes hormones à cause des 2 races mélangées dans mon sang. A peu prés tous les 4 mois, j'ai des périodes… de chaleur si on peut dire, ça vient de mon coté loup. Je continue d'avoir….mes règles normalement en plus j'ai … ça.

_oh, je comprend pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas en parler à n'importe quel médecin.

_c'est exactement ça.

_est ce que tu peux m'expliquer un peu comment ça se passe ces … périodes comme tu les appelle.

_pour les loups, ça dure normalement moins d'un jour et cela se passe uniquement chez les femelles. Il y a plusieurs effets : j'ai très chaud, un caractère à fleur de peau et j'ai des.. comment vous dire… des besoins particuliers.

_sexuel ?

_oui… donc impossible d'aller en cours.

_en effet ! c'est la premire fois que j'entend parler d'une telle chose. On pourrait peut etre essayé un traitement ?

_j'ai tout essayé et rien n'a marché.

_La pilule ? ça a donné quoi ?

_ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, ça a duré 3 mois entiers c'était horrible.

_d'ac—cord est ce que je peux te demander comment tu gères ça ?

je savais que le « ça » désignait mon appétit sexuel.

Je reste chez moi et d'habitude mon ami loup reste avec moi pour hum assouvir mes besoins ? c'est assez gênant de parler de ça avec vous mais j'avais besoin de me confier parce que je sais que jacob ne pourra plus m'aider la prochaine fois et je commence très sérieusement à avoir peur de la prochaine fois qui est dans une semaine.

_je vois… et il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui tu pourrais… enfin tu vois.

_non c'était le seul et je ne suis pas assez proche des autres. J'ai déjà essayé de combler ce manque avec des humains mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

_c'est à dire ? demanda t il curieux ?

_ils n'étaient pas assez….parce que je ne peut pas m'arreter de…

s'en était trop pour moi je sentais mes joue s'empourprer . pourtant je ne rougissait pas facilement mais cette discussion me mettait dans l'embarra

_ très sincèrement bella je n'ai pas de solution à ton problème je pense que le meilleur est encore de rester chez toi.

Il me fit l'attestation.

_merci quand même. Luis dis-je un peu déçu.

Je repartais avec mon papier de son bureau et me cogna congre un mur qui était au final edward.

_excuse moi. Luis dis je avant de partir vers la sortie.

Il m'attrapa le bras

_attends ! qu est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ je suis juste venu voir Carlisle mais j'ai eu ce dont j'avais besoin. Je désignais rapidement la feuille.

Je rentrai chez moi en repensant à la semaine de cours que j'allais devoir supporter avant ma période de chaleur.

LUNDI RENTRE

POV BELLA

Le dimanche je m'étais promener avec jake sur la plage quileute la push. C'était très agréable, le vent qui faisait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens, j'adorais ça.

Mais ce lundi matin avait laissé place a la pluie et la brume.

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée et gara ma moto. Je vis edward sortir de sa Volvo grise. Je le regardait droit dans les yeux. C'est vraiment dommage que son caractère soit pourri parce que son corps lui ne l'ai absolument pas.

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Super… il avait bien compris le message mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me décevait un peu.

Mike était vraiment un gentil garçon mais le fait qu'il commence à tenter des choses était devenu sérieusement ennuyeux !

_FLASHBACK_

_On était en anglais, c'était la 4__e__ heure de cour et je commençais à être impatiente d'en voir le bout. Je voyais Mike me détailler des pieds à la tête, ça devenait gênant. Je savais pertinemment que les autres de la classe avait remarqué aussi ses regards insistants._

_J'était pourtant habillée normalement les converse et sweat à capuche n'avaient rien de sexy ou d'aguichant._

_J'arrêtais de réfléchir trop et tentait de suivre le cour mais Mike en avait décider autrement._

__Bellaaa me murmura t il._

_Je tournais la tête vers lui_

__ca te dirais un ciné ? toi, moi et un film romantique…_

_Surement pas ! OK je n'allais pas le lui dire comme ça, j'allais comme opn dit décliner son offre aimablement._

__je ne m'attendais pas à ça mike … mais je_

__ouai je sais t'es pas la premiere a me dire ça. Me dit il avec son regard de lover._

_J'étais sur le cul ! et d'une il n'avait absolument rien comprit et de deux ce mec était un total crétin !_

__je passe te prendre demain soir à 9h beauté._

_Ok ! on laisse tomber la politesse_

__Nan mais est ce que tu te fou de moi ? je pense que j'ai rien à faire avec un mec comme toi._

_Sur ce je me retournai vers le prof et il en fit de même._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

La sonnerie retentit ce qui indiquait la fin des cours, l'heure de manger ainsi qu'une bonne excuse pour éviter de revoir la tronche de newton.

Je suivis la foule de personnes , je l'avoue j'étais un peu désorientée. Des doigts chauds se glissèrent dans les miens

_Mike je t'ai dis non c'est pas….

Je m'arrêtait de parler quand je réalisa que c'était jake avec un énorme sourire au visage.

Je saluais brievement toute la bande ou plutot toute la meute, quil, embry, paul, jared, seth, léah…

_alors comme ça il y a déjà des mecs qui te courent après ?

on passa la porte de la cafétéria où tout le monde parlait dans un brouhaha pas possible.

_non c'est juste… rien laisse tomber.

Ils savait que j'étais fatiguée. Il me regarda et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui fit un léger sourire et me rendit compte du silence environnent. Je détournais la tête pour voir que personne n'avait loupé le geste de jacob. Les Cullen y compris.


	6. Chapter 6

POV BELLA

La mâchoire d'Edward se crispa et les muscles de celle ci se contractèrent. Je baissais la tête et détachait ma main de celle de jacob et fit la queue dans la file. Jacob m'y retrouva un peu perturbé.

_j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_non rien d'inhabituel.

_donc il n'y a pas de problème si je fais ça.

Il embrassa ma tempe innocemment

_Non mais tout le monde va croire qu'on est ensemble et en plus c'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire la fille dont tu m'a parlé.

_Quelle fille ? questionna la meute

Leah regarda discrètement par dessus son épaule. Elle m'avait confié le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui.

_même moi je ne suis pas au courant donc vous pouvez toujours attendre !

j'allais poser mon plateau à une table vide pour qu'on puisse manger tous ensemble. A peine tout le monde assis je me leva pour aller saluer les Cullen.

_Salut. Tentais je

j'eu droit a tout un énorme câlin d'Alice, des sourires francs de la part d'emmet et jasper, un plus timide de Rosalie et un regard a glacer le sang d'edward.

_Comment vous allez ? leur demandais je

Emmet prit la parole

_ et bien on est….

_mieux sans toi ! aboya edward en coupant emmet

un silence s'installa et puisque c'était inévitable, les regards étaient une fois de plus tournés vers nous.

_bien fait pour cette débile ! comme si on pouvait s'adresser aussi simplement aux cullen ! cracha Tanya qui s'esclaffa avec toute se petite bande.

_je ne m'adressait pas forcément a toi cullen. Quoique tanya puisse en penser tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

_Un problème peut être ? questionna jacob en enlaçant son bras autour de mes hanche d'un geste protecteur.

_non t'inquiètes pas ,on ferai mieux d'y aller.

_attends bella, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on sorte entre fille se weekend ?

je souris, ça semblait être une bonne idée

_oui avec plais…

merde, j'avais totalement oublié qu'a partir du weekend je ne pourrai plus sortir de chez moi

_en fait non ce weekend je ne pourrai pas, dsl…je…

il me fallait une excuse je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je le défilais

_je serai malade.

Je me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma phrase après l'avoir dite. Et biensur ça n'était pas passé inaperçu vu leur têtes étonnées. Jacob me prit la main et m'emmena a notre table

_Malade hein ? souffla t il d'un air taquin.

_stp pas de commentaire.

_d'ailleurs tu sais que je ne pourrais pas être là cette fois ci…. Puisque je voudrais tenter ma chance auprès de Léah. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle crois que je continue de … t'aider.

Je lui fit un sourire complice pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais je savais au fond de moi que cette étape allait être douloureuse seule.

Les 2 dernières heures du lundi étaient consacrées au sport. J'aimais ça réellement mais quelque fois ma maladresse légendaire me jouait des tours.

J'étais assez contente puisque j'allais enfin m'éclater avec Alice et Rosalie. Puisqu'on avait choisit les mêmes sports(danse step et badmington) c'était implicite mais c'était un peu le menu spécial fille.

Un par un les prof énuméraient nos noms pour nous classer dans les groupes, curieusement j'avais été oubliée.

Le groupe 1 maintenant dit l'un des profs.

J'écoutais lascivement les noms prononcés

_mike… john… edward….. isabella…..

ISABELLA ? non il devait y avoir une erreur.

J'attendis patiemmenet la fin du classement et alla voir les professeurs

_excusez moi monsieur mais il doit y avoir une erreur je m'étais inscrite dans le groupe 2.

_non vous êtes bien marqué dans mon groupe mais attendez on va essayer de voir ça.

Il se tourna vers une prof qui me faisait étrangement penser a quelqu'un, cet air simplet avec son survêtement assortie en velours rose fuschia. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte en faisait le plus de bruits possible.

_Mme DENALI ?

Et ba voilà on y étais , c'était donc la mère de Tanya.

_es ce que vous pouvez prendre isabella dans votre groupe ?

_non ce n'est pas possible dsl je me suis déjà organisée. répondit elle de sa voix nasillarde

je du retourner auprès de mon groupe. Et je remarqua que mon enfer ne faisait que commencer. Puisque apparemment il n'y avait que des mec dans ce groupe. Je regardais alice et rosalie qui me firent des mimiques qui devait sûrement dire qu'elle étaient dsl pour moi.

Mon regard dériva sur tanya et jessica qui se foutaient littéralement de ma gueule et qui me dit d'un air purement hypocrite.

_oooooooh ! ma pauvre chérie ! Imagine que quelqu'un est barré ton nom pour te mettre exprès dans le groupe aux sports les plus difficile. Ça aurait été horrible !

bien évidemment tout ceux qui l'avais entendu avait compris que tout était de sa faute.

Le premier sport était basket, et avec la chance que j'avais je n'y connaissais absolument rien. Heureusement jake, jasper et emmet étaient avec moi et m'aidaient comme ils le pouvaient.

On commença le jeu après avoir fait les équipes et quant à mon jeu de balle on pouvais dire que je faisait des bonnes passes a mes coéquipiers mais c'est tout

C'était enfin la fin du cours de sport, je rentrais avec joie dans les vestiaires des filles. Je commençais à me changer mais c'est devenu vite gênant . Le matin même j'avais choiss des nouveaux sous vêtements un peu osés, un shorty en dentelle saumon et le soutif-guêpiaire assorti, il y avait un petit nœud noir sur l'avant du bas et entre les seins.

_alors comment était cette séance de sport ISAbella.

Puisqu'elle cherchait la petite bête, J'allais lui répondre là ou ça fait mal.

_très bien, en fait je dois sûrement te remercier d'ailleurs.

_ah oui ? dit elle prise au dépourvu.

_et ben grâce à toi je suis avec tous les mecs. Et Edward et moi avons parler longuement. Tu sais , c'est normal, les liens enter coéquipiers sont trèèès trèèèès fooort !

j'avais prononcé les derniers mots en un gémissement presque sexuel pour qu'elle comprenne bien le sous entendu.

_c'est MON eddie cherie ! elle continuais de se ridiculiser.

Rosalie et alice éclatèrent de rire sans retenue.

Je me retournais pour mettre un t shirt mais 3filles –je soupçonnais qu'elles faisaient partie de la bande de Tanya—me sautèrent dessus et me mirent à la porte et fermèrent le verrou.

J'étais en train de frapper à la porte désespérément. Cette pétasse m'avait tellement énervée !

_TANYA Je me fou royalement de TON eddie cherie alors OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !

j'entendis derrière moi un léger raclement de gorge. Je me retournais lentement, je ne voulais pas savoir qui m'avait surpris dans cette situation.

Je ne pu réprimer un

_ oh putain de merde ! s'était sorti très naturellement de ma bouche vu le contexte.

La vrai question était qui ne m'avait pas vu dans cette situation. Parce que la plupart des mecs était là en train de regarder la scène qui se déroulaient sous leur yeux

( tu m'étonnes !)

edward était au premier plan. Oh non ça veut dire qu'il a entendu la partie avec le eddi chéri.

Juste a coté de lui il y avait la mère de Tanya, elle avait un sourire qui en disait long. Long comme pour dire « bien fait ».

Je reconnu jake courir vers moi pour me cacher des regards, il retira son t shirt et me le mis lui même

_alors comme ça j'ai loupé le strip-tease ?

_haha ! ça se voit pas mais je suis morte de rire intérieurement jake !

j'entendis certains mecs soupirer une fois que j'eu mis le t shirt.

La porte du vestaire s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître tanya derrière la porte.

_tu m'expliques Tanya ? lui demanda sa mère.

_la porte était bloquée je viens de la débloquée à l'instant.

_NAN MAIS JE REVE ! vous n'allez tout de même pas la croire ?

_Miss swan dans mon bureau maintenant ! Me dis Mme Denali.


	7. Chapter 7

POV BELLA

Je suivais Mme denali dans son bureau où j'aurai enfin la Chance de m'expliquer. On s'assit face à face.

_tu comprends que je vais devoir te punir.

_COMMENT ? NON ! POURQUOI ?

_parce que tu es sortie à moitié nue pour aguicher les garçons du lycée. Et vu le choix de tes sous vêtements, j'imagine que cela était prémédité !

_Mais c'est faux, Vous avez tout faux ! votre fille m'a mis dehors.

_tiens donc et pourquoi ma tanya aurait fais ça ?

_ok c'est parce que je l'ai légèrement provoqué.

_donc cela reviens au même. Vous avez déclencher ce qui est arrivé.

_mais c'est parce que c'est elle qui a rayé mon nom de la liste pour que je sois dans le groupe de sports que je déteste.

_mais bien sur Isabella. je pense que vous êtes juste jalouse d'elle. Mais chacun son point de vue. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes collée 3H. Vous viendrez après vos cours après demain vous entraîner avec l'équipe du lycée puisque vous avez l'air de vouloir vous montrer devant les garçons, je vous laisserais le faire volontiers disons… en courant vous serez moins enclin a faire votre belle en transpirant !

Quelle garce ! telle mère telle fille !

Je rentrais à mon studio tellement en colère ! que j'eu du mal à contrôler mon bouclier qui inhibait ma force et je laissais une trace de main sur la poignée démontrant ma forte poigne du moment.

Je commençais à fermer mes yeux et m'assoupis.

J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir edward au dessus de moi ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête et des yeux brûlants de désir. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avec fougue sans attendre mon consentement, j'essayait de le repousser mais je n'arrivais pas pourtant je n'avais pas mon bouclier et ma force était bien supérieure à la sienne. Il continua ses violentes caresses en descendant vers ma gorge puis vers le creux des mes seins pour finir sur mon ventre. J'essayais vainement de la repousser alors qu'il passait ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Puis il…..

BIP BIP BIP…. BIP BIP BIP….. BIP BIP BIP.

Je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit. Et évitais tout commentaire intérieur sur ce rêve érotique.

On était mardi, cela voulait dire encore un nouveau jour de cours.

Je me levais du lit , pris ma douche et m'habilla. Converse jupe courte noir et un sweat vert foncé. Je pouvais facilement garder les mêmes chaussure et les mêmes pull alors que j'échangeais mon pantalon contre une jupe. Faute de goût diriez vous ? je vous réponds cocooning !

Je me hâtais devant le lycée , garais ma moto comme à mon habitude et alla le plus vite en cour. Je ne voulais pas être en retard, j'étais assez douée pour me faire remarquée autant éviter de le faire consciemment.

Le matin se déroula normalement sauf avec Mike qui voulu une fois de plus insister malgré le fait que je refuse ses avances.

Arrivée au déjeuner, je fis un léger sourire aux Cullen pour leur dire bonjour. Mais notre échange s'arrêtait là puisque j'allais manger à l'opposé d'eux avec jake.

Je me retournais pour aller les retrouver mais Alice se leva et marcha d'un bon pas dans ma direction et me fit un énorme câlin.

_bella je trouve ça nul que l'on ne puisse pas être ensemble au déjeuner déjà qu'on a aucun cour ensemble… mais en plus tu manges toujours avec eux.

_hm ouai je sais… mais…

à ce moment là, je voyais que tout le monde regardait notre échange, c'est à dire dès qu'un Cullen ouvre la bouche mais en plu les cullen et la meute écoutaient notre conversation.

_mais ? répéta alice quand elle me vit perdu dans mes pensées.

_mais je me suis toujours mieux senti avec les loups.

Je vis la déception dans ses yeux et elle perdit aussitôt le sourire qu'elle portait habituellement.

_Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que comment dire… je vous adore mais je n'ai pas encore une totale confiance en vous pour être honnête.

_hum ok. A plus bella. Dit elle en se retournant.

Elle repartit un peu moins pétillante qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Et je culpabilisais, je me sentis mal pendant tout le repas.

Le mardi je finissais les cours tôt et j'optais pour une ballade en forêt. Le temps était plutôt clément pour un mois de septembre et les températures pas trop basses.

J'allais donc en direction des bois, je commençais à bien les connaître depuis le temps surtout grâce aux petites excursion avec la meute.

C'est en marchant pendant une vingtaine de minutes que je tombais sur un coin que je trouvais assez sympa. L'absence d'arbre à cet endroit et le ciel accessible avaient laissé place a un parterre d'herbes hautes qui m'arrivaient aux cuisses. Je courais dans ces herbes laissant mes mains les frôler. Puis m'allongeais en plein milieu respirant l'air à plein poumon. J'enlevais mon sweat et le posais sous ma tête. J'avais mis un t shirt 3 fois trop grand pour moi qui tombais du coup sur les épaules. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur rien d'autre que le sifflement du vent dans les herbes. Puis un tout autre sifflement plus précis encore parvint à mes oreilles. Je tentais de me relever , en comprenant ce que c'était, il était trop tard. la vipère brune responsable de ce sifflement venait de mordre mon cou. Un cri strident s'échappa de ma bouche tellement la douleur était forte. Il se répercuta dans la forêt en faisant echo contre les arbres. J'appuyais sur ma blessure saignante avec ma main. J'entendis un autre sifflement qui me fit retourner aussitôt quand je vis edward se rapprochant à une vitesse folle de moi.


	8. Chapter 8

merci encore pour vos reviews! ça me permet de continuer! biz

POV BELLA

_qu'est ce qui se passe je t'ai entendu crier. Son regard s'attarda sur ma main tenant mon cou.

_je me suis faite mordre par une vipère.

_de quelle couleur était elle ?

_je ne sais plus très bien.

_bella ! certaines vipères de cette forêt sont venimeuses et parfois mortelles, elle s'attaquent au système sanguin. Nous ne les craignons pas mais toi OUI !

_je suis sure que cela devait être une vipère non venimeuse elle était marron ou noire peut etre.

_MARRON OU NOIR ?

_noire

il s'approcha de mon cou et ouvrit la bouche. Je le poussais en arrière avec ma main.

_Non ! qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_bella laisse moi aspirer le venin.

_mais mon sang…

_je résisterai je sais que je peux.

Je lui laissais accès 0 ma blessure alors que l'on était à genoux par terre. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon cou et commença à aspirer ma peau, je sentais le dangereux liquide quitter mon corps. Je laissais échapper un gémissement.

_je suis désolé si c'est douloureux. Me dit il.

Et il continua. S'il savait ce qu'il me faisait ressentir a ce moment précis, c'était plus du plaisir que de la douleur. Il suçait ma peau appuyant sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. Je fermais les yeux et profitais égoïstement de sa bouche. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que les serpents m'avait mordu. J'aimais sa façon qu'il avait de recraché le venin dans l'herbe après l'avoir extirper de moi. J'étais toujours en extase et je remontais ma main instinctivement, la passa dans ses cheveux et fit pression sur sa tête. Mon corps voulais aller à la vitesse supérieure sans l'avis de ma conscience.

Il releva la tête et je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens devenus rouges.

_excuse moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça… je…

_pourtant tu l'as fait. Me répondit il du tac au tac.

Il s'approchait de moi me forçant à reculer et à carrément m'allonger dans l'herbe alors qu'il avançait toujours plus vers moi. Il me regardait comme un prédateur regarde sa proie.

_edward, arrête. réussissais je à prononcer non sans trembler.

Il continuait d'approcher et je fus très surprise par son geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas surtout de sa part. Il amena ses lèvres sur mon front à la limite de mes cheveux pour déposer un simple baiser.

_je ne ferais jamais, quoique ce soit contre ta volonté. Me dit il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Cette situation m'échappait de plus en plus et j'étais prête à perdre le contrôle à tout instant et me laisser aller. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet au plus vite.

_merci pour… ça . j'accompagnais mes paroles en désignant mon cou.

_tu vas regretter de m'avoir remercier quand tu te t'amèneras demain au lycée avec un énorme suçon.

J'essayait de lui envoyer un regard que je voulais méchant mais son sourire en coin me fit fondre instantanément.

Je me sentais tellement faible face à lui !

_Il est temps que je rentre et toi aussi lui dis je.

L'après midi que j'avais prévu calme et reposant s'est avéré excitant et épuisant à cause d'un sauvetage forcé. Le repos sera pour une prochaine fois.

MERCREDI

Le serpent d'hier avait laissé des traces mais ce qu'on voyais le plus était l'énorme suçon violet qui était par m'abillait d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une blouse transparente noire(top noir en dessous voyons !) et je noua un foulard noir pour cacher la tache violette sur mon cou.

Je savais d'ores et déjà que j'allais passer une sale journée. Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'après les cours j'allais devoir effectuer mes heures de colles pendant l'entraînement des mecs de l'équipe du lycée.

J'allais en cour, avec ce cher mike toujours collé a moi. Et oui les bonnes choses ne changent pas.

_allez Isa, arrête de me résister, c'est bon j'ai compris que tu avais du caractère et j'aime ça. Mais je te préviens, je vais commencer à me lasser de toi si tu ne veux pas profiter de ce corps parfait !

il désigna d'un geste son corps en s'attardant sur son entre jambe et en me faisant un clin d'œil pour bien marqué le coup.

_mike … toi te lasser de moi. C'est ce que j'espère chaque jour.

La matinée était passée assez vite et tout le monde se précipitait dans les couloirs pour aller à la cantine.

Jacob me rejoignit dans la file.

_ça va ma belle ? ses yeux se posa sur mon foulard mais ne posa pas de question.

J'acquiesçais

_et toi mon beau ? pour reprendre son expression.

_parfaitement bien !

_tiens donc ?

_ouai Léah et moi c'est officiel, je suis passé chez elle hier pour lui parler et…

_wow c'est du rapide !

Léah arrivait d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire. Je fis signe à jacob de se retourner et j'assista à une scène de becotage en direct live.

Dans ce lycée les potins arrivaient très vite et ce nouveau couple ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde devait les regarder j'en étais sure. Je me retournais quand je vis que les regards des mecs n'étaient pas tournés vers eux mais vers moi je réussis à entendre.

_hey les mecs ! finalement la voie est libre, elle est pas avec jake.

Un de ses amis ria et lui répondis

_la chasse est ouverte !

Je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et expliquais a jacob qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais manger avec les cullen.

Je me dirigea donc vers leur table avec mon plateau.

_Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ? fis je avec un sourire sincère.

Le sourire d'Alice fut tellement grand que je pris ça pour un oui. Elle se poussa pour me faire de la place.

_alors bella… on dirait que tu as fait un effort vestimentaire pour une fois.

Je ne comprenais pas sur le coup mais elle attrapa mon foulard alors que je mangeais.

_j'adorrrrre ton foul…. mais… MAIS TAS UN SUCON ?

j'adorais être le centre d'attention si si je vous assure !(ironie totale). Face a sa réplique je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

_alors comme ça bella joue à des jeux coquins ?

_Emmet ! c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois.

Rosalie enchaîna « la réelle question à se poser est : puisque le loup est hors jeu, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

_il n'y a personne. Je… errr…. J'ai. Je me suis cognée hier c'est tout.

_ouai c'est ça, on y crois presque.

J'essayais de regarder vers edward discrètement mais celui ci me fit un son sourire en coin. C'était tellement orgasmique, que j'en laissais tomber ma fourchette. Je déglutis étant maintenant mal à l'aise. Mais edward vint a mon secours.

_alors c'est ce soir que tu t'entraînes avec nous ?

_um ouai.

_j'ai hâte de voir ça ! dit il en me dévorant des yeux.

La tablée le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_non parce que je sais que tu n'es pas une bombe en sport alors ça va être marrant.

_ouai c'est ça rattrape toi (emmet)

je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient tous à penser que j'étais pourrie en sport.

_au fait toi et jacob c'est fini ?

_alice… c'est pas comme si ça avait commencé.

_Mouai mais maintenant il n'y a plus d'ambiguïté et les mecs vont te sauter dessus miss célibataire.

_n'importe quoi !

je finissais de manger en vitesse pour avoir le temps de bachoter mon control de bio.

_ et puis les mecs ne me regardent pas de cette façon. Rajoutais je en partant.

le contrôle avait été plutôt difficile. J'avais anglais après et puisque je suis une petite chanceuse j'étais obliger de me farcir tanya la dinde et sa clique dans ce cour. A peine rentrer en classe que sa voix de pétasse parvenait déjà a mes oreilles.

_alors ISAbella, j'ai appris que tu avais été collée 3H après les cours, c'est vraiment pas de bol.

Je savais parfaitement que la dernière fois que je lui avait parler d'edward, les choses avaient mal tourné. Mais elle me cherchait et elle allait me trouver.

_oui mais c'est pas grave je suis collée avec l'équipe du lycée tu sais ce que ça veut dire… ?

son regard débile me disait que non, à croire que son mono neurone lui aussi était défaillant.

_ et bien cela veut dire tout simplement que moi et eddie cheri allons faire quelques étirements approfondis et communs pour enlever toutes ces tensions que l'on a après avoir fait quelque chose d'exténuant. Tu me suis là ?

je laissais le mystère planer alors que son visage ne cachait pas sa colère et jalousie.

Le cour d'anglais se termina, et je laissais les pouffs à leur triste sort et m'en alla pour 3H de sport forcé.


	9. Chapter 9

POV BELLA

j'arrivais au stade alors que l'équipe était assise dans l'herbe écoutant les instructions du coach smith. J'essayais de passer inaperçu et alla rejoindre mrs débile denali. Elle me détailla de haut en bas en s'arrêtant sur mon jean.

_tiens prends ça et vas te changer.

Je prenais les affaires qu'elle me donna et partais me changer, je regardais les affaires qu'elle venait de me passer et … non mais je rêve ! Je faisais demi-tour.

_vous m'avez donnée une des tenues des pom-pom girl.

_oui je sais. Dépêche toi et va te changer.

_non ! je n'irai pas mettre ce truc débile !

elle se prépara à faire une longue tirade quand je sentis les pas de l'équipe se rapprocher de nous. Le coach se tient à coté de moi.

_églantine…je pense que ceci n'est pas nécessaire.

J'émis un rire discret en comprenant qu'Eglantine n'était autre que le prénom de maman pimbêche.

_tiens bella.

Il me tendit un short et un débardeur dos nageur noirs. La journée avait été plutôt chaude et le soleil commençait à peine sa descente.

Je remerciais le coach et partais me changer. Je ressortis 2 minutes plus tard avec mon short court qui me moulait un peut trop et mon débardeur trop petit. On aurait dis du 12 ans tellement il me serrait la poitrine ! bon ok mes seins avaient aussi augmentés à cause de ma période qui arrivait à tel point que mes soutifs étaient devenus trop petits. j'arrivais auprès de l'équipe, certains m'accueillient avec des sifflements et d'autres comme edward, emmet et jacob se contentaient de fixer. Je me mettais devant jake pour qu'il puisse me cacher un minimum.

J'écoutais les instructions du coach, j'avais eu mr Smith comme prof avant de partir de Forks.

_ bella tu suivra l'équipe, d'après mes souvenirs tu tiens plutôt bien la cadence en endurance.

Ha ba enfin un qui admettait mes talents !

On allait sur la pelouse s'échauffer avant de courir on faisait les étirements habituels. Pendant que je m'étirais les bras en l'air mon débardeur remonta dévoilant mon ventre. Jake tira dessus à moitié choqué. Je le regardais alors que son regard, lui, descendait vers mes seins.

_JAKE !

_désolé je voulais pas.

En tirant sur mon débardeur pour couvrir mon ventre il avait exposé mes seins à toute l'équipe. Mes seins moulés dans mon soutif noir désormais devenu trop petit. Roooo embarras total.

Je croisais les yeux d'edward par hasard , fixés aux miens, je détournais le regard, le rose aux joues, gênée de la situation.

_Non mais t'as vu comment ils sont gros !

_graaaave ! la ptite bella moi je vais lui sauter dessus.

Ecarlate j'étais écarlate.

_je vais boire

Il me fallait une excuse pour m'éloigner un peu, me calmer et dérougir.Je revins 1minute après, le coach nous laissa courir 20 min à un rythme assez courions depuis quelque minutes quand edward me dépassa et se retourna aussitôt.

_tu transpires.

Super conversation….

_qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise je suis en train de courir !

_oui mais tu as plus de capacité que nous et nous ne sommes pas essoufflés comme toi.

_je… moi je ne peux pas…

Il me regarda étonné

_… pas quand je me sers de mon bouclier, il inhibe tous mes pouvoirs.

_enlève le alors ! je sais que tu t'en sers tout le temps.

_il y a des raisons à ça.

_a oui lesquelles ?

_tu pourrais lire mes pensées et puis j'ai l'impression d'être normale sans mes pouvoirs.

Un silence nous entoura, on entendait juste les bruits de pas.

_pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas voir tes pensées ? aurais tu des choses à cacher ? me dit il en dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un sourire carnassier.

_comme tout le monde j'ai mes secrets.

_et ils parlent de qui ?

je relâchais mon bouclier et pensa « mais de toi Eddie cherie » en reprenant le surnom débile donné par tanya.

Il me regarda avec une fausse mou vexé et un regard séduisant.

Il fallait vraiment que je me sorte Cullen de la tête.

Le coach nous rappela auprès de lui.

_maintenant on va faire une course rapide.

_et le gagnant il a quoi ?

jake se pencha à mon oreille et me chuchota :

_tu embrasses le vainqueur ?

_même pas en rêve jake !

_un baiser de bella ! c'est une super idée ça ! je regardais Jake en fronçant les sourcils et en lui lançant un regard de tueuse

j'espérais que le coach me sortirait de cette merde.

_vous faites ce que vous voulez du moment que ça vous motive je m'en fiche !

ok pour le soutient de la part d'un adulte on repassera.

_je suppose que j'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ? dis je sur un ton sarcastique avec mes mains sur les hanches.

_Et…. ? (mike)

est ce qu'il pensait vraiment que j'aurai pu dire « ok ca me va ».

_la réponse est NON espèce de crétin !

l'équipe rigola parce que eux avaient compris que je ne posais pas la question sérieusement.

On se mit sur la ligne de départ. Les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour me laisser 2O secondes d'avance.

Le départ était lancé et je me mis à courir aussi rapidement que me permettaient mes capacités actuellement restreintes. Je comptais 18 secondes dans ma tête et entamais mon plan de diversion. Je voulais vraiment gagner cette course et fermer le clapet de DENALI. Je voulais qu'il me regarde tous au lieu de commencer à courir, ça me donnera un peu plus de temps. J'envoyais mes jambes derrière alors que mon buste se baissait vers le sol afin de faire une roue sans les mains, je continuais avec un flip arrière…

_« regarder swan »

_ « elle pourrait être pom pom girl avec ces figures ! »

mon plan fonctionnait ils avaient baissé leur garde et n'étaient pas près alors que le coach siffla le 2eme départ. Je finissais mon flip puis courrais à en perdre haleine. Plus que 2O mètres avant l'arrivée je pouvais être première je le savais, soudain je vis quelqu'un me dépasser sur les derniers mètres.

Je finissais la course je reprenais mon souffle courbée par l'épuisement.

Je regardais pour voir qui m'avait dépassé. Et …

alors…. Avez vous une idée sur la question ?


	10. Chapter 10

hello je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre.

Grazie : merci de me suivre depuis le début et de poster toutes tes reviews!

aelita48 : si tu pouvais arrêter de divulger la suite... lol je dec biensur^^

p.s: je viens de voir que tu as 63 ans et je trouve ça trop cool que tu lises ce genre d'histoire! parce que ma mamie à moi c'est pas trop ça...

Ptitelara54 : j'adore l'image de ta photo, je l'ai découvert sur un site qui parlait des runaways. cherry bomb!( mais après je sais pas si tu l'a mise juste parce que tu la trouve belle...)

bellardtwilight, Yukina21 j espère que vous aimerez la suite...

jE vous remercie encore de reviewser parce que certaines me font bien triper!

SEE YOU

* * *

POV BELLA

quand je vis jacob avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser gagner ?

je riais tout bas de sa remarque.

_bonne course jacob ! le félicita le coach

_bon ba maintenant le bisous !

mike ne lâchait pas l'affaire avec son histoire de récompense au vainqueur.

J'allais pas me laisser faire :

_je ne suis pas contre embrasser jake.

Il me regardèrent tous ahuris.

_mais seulement il n'est plus seul, et je ne ferai jamais ça à léah. Alors désolé.

_oooooooooooh mais c'est pas mignon cette belle preuve d'amitié que tu nous fais là, miss faux seins !

je sifflais son prénom entre les dents :

_tanya…

personne n'allait la croire puisqu'ils m'avaient tous vu dans mon soutif noir transparent.

_Et c'est toi qui me parle de faux seins ?

elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils épilés en deux minuscules traits.

Je m'approchai d'elle.

_si tu permet.

Sur ce je plongeais mes mains avec rapidité dans son sous vêtement rembourrés pour en sortir 2 faux seins siliconés transparents que j'envoyais valser derrière moi.

_alors ne va pas me dire que j'ai des faux seins parce que tu peux me faire exactement la même chose mais tu ne trouveras rien d'autre qu'une paire de seins.

Tanya vexée était partie en courant quand l'équipe entière la regardait avec dédain. C'était déjà la fin de l'entraînement quand je regardais ma montre je me retournai vers l'équipe et le coach :

_mes heures de retenues sont finies.

Et je partais me changer dans les vestiaires. J'en ressorti avec un bon jean confortable sous les yeux des mecs. et partais aussitôt en direction du parking. Je pris ma moto et roula jusqu'à mon appart'.

J'arrivais à mon étage et me stoppa net quand je vis ma porte entre ouverte. Je savais parfaitement que je l'avais fermée en partant. Je poussais d'un doigt la porte en étant sur mes gardes et pénétra à l'intérieur rien avait bougé, mais il fallait être totalement débile pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de vampire à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il était parti au moins depuis 2 heures il n'y avait plus rien à faire à présent, aucune piste, je laissais donc tomber l'affaire pour le moment.

Je me déshabilla pour mettre mon short et mon débardeur avec lesquels je dormais et plongeais dans mon lit froid. Mais rien à faire le sommeil ne venait pas et je savais pourquoi :

J'était d'abord songeuse quant à l'intrusion du vampire dans mon appart… il faudra d'ailleurs que j'en parle à la meute. Mais j'avais encore un plus gros problème, il n'y avait pas de travail en ville et les demandes à Port Angeles n'avait rien données. Et je ne voulais plus dépenser l'argent de mes parents pour un stupide loyer.

Je me réveilla à 5H totalement épuisée après cette nuit de sommeil quasi inexistante. Il fallait absolument que je me détende, j'irai peut être nager au lac je sais pas encore…

Je traînais un peu dans l'appart et me prépara lentement puisque j'avais le temps ! j'enfila un pantalon noir et un t shirt assez moulant.

Mon premier cour était éco et j'étais avec jacob

_hey

_Hey ! me répondit il enthousiasme

il fallait que je lui parle du vampire…

_tu n'aurais pas vu un autre vampire traîné dans les parages autre que les Cullen parce qu'il y en a un qui a prit la peine de faire un peu de tourisme chez moi hier.

_non c'est pas vrai…, viens vivre à la maison, je serais plus rassuré !

_jake c'est trop petit et tu le sais ! ta chambre est minuscule !

je n'allais pas lui parler de mes soucis d'argent parce que là il m'aurait fait une crise pour que je m'installe dans l'après midi même.

_mais c'est pas grave on s'arrangera.

La fin du cour sonna et il continua à vouloir me persuader de vivre chez billy.

_laisse tomber tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible.

Les Cullen arrivèrent à contre sens dans les couloirs, jacob ne les avait pas encore vu.

Et il lança sur un coup de tête.

_je m'en fiche Bella tu n'auras qu'à coucher avec moi !

alice arriva à ma hauteur et ouvrit grand les yeux.

_non alice il vouais juste dire dormir

Elle souria de soulagement alors que edward continua juste de froncer les sourcils en regardant jacob

_et pourquoi dormirais tu avec lui au juste ?

_parcequ'un vampire est entré par effraction chez elle. Répondit jacob à alice

_oooohhh….ok…. tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

(changement de sujet total, merci alice)

_ouai si tu veux. Dis je dans un soupir.

Les cours passèrent beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût, je m'endormais littéralement, la nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte pour pouvoir comprendre et écouter le cour de math.

J'arrivais enfin au déjeuner prit une bouteille d'eau et une pomme et alla m'asseoir à leur table sans dire un mot, je voulais juste dormir. Je posa un doigt sur ma pomme et la poussa d'avant en arrière en la faisant rouler alors que ma main de libre soutenait ma tête .

_ça va pas bella ? emmet s'inquiétait je le savais.

_si si ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.… je… réfléchis.

je les entendais discuter alors que j'étais encore dans la lune.

_Comment je vais faire pour régler mes problèmes ? j'aurai du arrêter l'école tôt ou tard donc c'est pas si grave… il faut que personne ne sache._

_bella ? tu as eu le temps de voir le vampire ?

_lequel ?

_t'es dans les nuages depuis ce matin ! celui de ton appart, tu sais là où tu vis…

_plus pour longtemps puisque je vais pas tarder à être expulser. Foutu problème d'argent. Je ne dois pas leur dire… je ne dois pas leur dire. Ni à la meute ni à eux ni à mes parents, ils s'inquièteraient pour rien._

Je soupirais totalement blasée.

_oh !…oui… eu non….pas eu le temps.

_Ils se regardent tous les uns les autres j'ai encore du louer quelque chose._

_tu peux nous faire confiance Bella si tu as des problèmes tu peux nous en parler.

_Je suis totalement épuisée je ne dors presque plus en ce moment, et je vais probablement devoir dormir dans les bois à la fin du mois. Mais tout va bien._

_ « non » je triturais mon foulard cachant le suçon de mon cou de manière nerveuse. « je vais bien ne vous en faites pas, un petit coup de fatigue » dis je avec un petit sourire pour que ça soit plus réaliste.

je vis edward froncer les sourcils. Et commencer à ouvrit la bouche.

_elle ne veut pas nous dire qu'elle ne va plus pouvoir payer le loyer à la fin du mois et qu'elle ne peut pas vivre chez ses potes loups pour différentes raisons que je n'ai pas suivies, elle a même pensé à arrêter les cours pour commencer à travailler.

* * *

bouuuuuuhh le méchant edward qui révèle tout!


	11. Chapter 11

reviews, reviews, reviews je vous aime. et ceux qui les envoie aussi bien sur ^^.

ce chapitre est court , je l'avoue mais j'ai une petite excuse... je l'ai poster plutôt vite non? ... non? vous êtes surs?...bon ok c'est pas grave.

pour les différents choix de la suite de la fic je me suis emballé avec la 2e ne m'en voulez pas...!

* * *

POV BELLA

_co… comment tu…

_oh oui j'ai failli oublier la meilleur partie, elle est tellement fatiguée à cause de ses insomnies qu'elle n'a même plus la force de garder son bouclier et elle ne se rend même plus compte si elle l'a ou pas.

Je le regardais d'un air triste et blessé.

_C'était privé ! je te déteste tellement à la base pourquoi tu continue d'être un parfait idiot_

J'essayais de remettre mon bouclier avec toutes les force qu'il me restait mais c'était tellement plus dur que d'habitude je fronçais les yeux et baissais la tête pour me concentrer uniquement sur ce putain de bouclier qui ne fonctionnait plus. Quand je cru enfin avoir réussit, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit, je me sentais extrêmement légère. C'était presque impensable et après….le noir total.

POV EDWARD

Elle venait de tomber de sa chaise , inconsciente des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front

_Bella ! criais je avant de la rejoindre aussi rapidement que possible.

Les loups accoururent vers bella

_qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? cria un des loups

_ce n'est pas eux, elle été déjà mal ce matin.

Jacob posa sa mains sur son front

_ et en plus elle est brûlante ! il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_ « je… »bella essayait de parler

_chhh… bella je t'emmène à l' infirmerie. il la porta dans ses bras alors qu'elle retombait dans les pommes.

_je te suis. C'est un peu de ma faute je l'ai… provoquée … en quelque sorte.

Il ne m'écouta même pas et alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Tout alla très vite on installa bella sur le lit. Et l'infirmière l'ausculta. ce n'était pas grave d'après elle.

_je reviens dans 5 minutes est ce que vous pouvez la surveillez s'il vous plait.

On hochait la tête puis l'infirmière partie. L'atmosphère était tendu tous mes frères et sœurs étaient la ainsi qu tous les loups.

Un silence s'en suivit…

Bella commença à trembler, à claquer des dents et à bouger sous les draps comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.

_jake…. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

_oui je suis là, t'inquiète on est tous là.

_jake…

_l'infirmière a dis qu'avec un peu de repos tu…

_JAKE !… CA COMMENCE !

elle frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elle était en train de gémir.

_mais…tu m'avais dis le weekend.

_oui mais je ne l'ai pas décidé !

_merde les gars vite ! (jacob)

_on fait quoi jake, dis nous ! (leah_) « la pauvre elle est déjà tellement fatigué, ça va l'achever ! »_

je sentais qu'ils étaient tous en panique , et nous ne comprenions rien au moment présent.

_on l'emmène dehors, pour qu'elle se transforme, on l'accompagne et….

_jake, j'p'assez de force pour m'transformer et i' s'ra trop tard si quelqu'un m'emmène s'forme humaine.

_je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement mais moi je vais l'emmener jusqu'à chez elle j'en ai pour 1 minute, je suis le plus rapide ici et j'ai l'impression que ça urge.

Je voulais réellement l'aider.

Il se sondèrent du regard

_pas le choix. Dit Sam en regardant jacob.

_ok vas-y mais une fois que tu es là-bas tu dois fermer toutes les porte et les fenêtres et la laisser seule et enfermée.

_enfermée vraiment ? est ce nécessaire ? dis je sur un air en colère

_écoute moi ! oui ! enfermé ! et même si elle te demande ou te supplie , tu dois la laisser.

_ok ! si elle est dangereuse je ne m'y risquerais pas.

_Parfait, j'espère qu'il a compris j'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose… d'imprévu._

* * *

Mais voyons que pourrait il bien arriver ?

1 - juste une fièvre qui fait bien chier tout le monde ?

2 - la transformation de bella en un écureuil géant ?

3 - ou bien une de vos idée peut être ? je suis toute ouie

je vous préviens juste comme ça que la n°2 ruinerait toute la fic mais bon…


	12. Chapter 12

WOW je n'en reviens pas! vous avez fait explosé ma boite mail MDR. je ne vous en veux pas bien au contraire, ca me fait extremement plaisir de voir vos ne sais pas comment vous remerciez et n m'envoulez pas si je ne fais pas de message particulier pour tous...

je vous avoue que l'histoire avance moyennement j'aurai , je l'espère plus de temps bientot.

charloon': je suis désolé mais non bella ne se transforme pas en écureuil géant hahaha!

la plupart d'entre vous avait bien deviné!

je vous laisse découvrir...

* * *

POV EDWARD

Je pris Bella dans mes bras sous les yeux de tous et m'en alla le plus vite possible en direction du centre ville. Elle gigotait, tremblait et gémissait pendant la durée du trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Je la déposais dans sa chambre, la mis sous sa couette et sortis de sa chambre alors qu'elle était a moitié consciente. Je commençais a fermer les issues même si je savais que ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'étais en danger face à elle. Et puisque j'en avais aucune idée je décidais d'écouter les conseils de Jacob, je commençais par les volets puis tira les rideaux.

Je pris mes affaires ainsi que la direction de la porte pour m'en aller et la laisser…seule… dans cet état.

_Edwaaaard… le murmure de Bella avait résonné dans toutes les pièces même si elle l'avait dit d'une voix basse.

Je ne répondais rien cependant.

_je reconnaîtrais ton parfum à des kilomètres

il fallait que je me tire d'ici, je pris la poignée de la porte en main quand 2 mains brûlantes m'encerclèrent.

_Bella tu es fatiguée, il faut que tu te couches.

Sa poitrine s'écrasa dans mon dos, sa main gauche passa sous ma chemise et parcoura mon torse dans les moindres recoins me faisant frissonner d'envie, alors que sa main droite prenait le chemin inverse. Elle avait déjà dépassé la barrière de mon boxer et tirait sur ma queue qui entamait à peine son réveil. Elle passait son pouce sur le bout dans un mouvement exagérément lent qui donnait à cette situation toutes sa sensualité.

Elle monta sur ses pointes de pied pour que sa bouche soit proche de mon oreille et elle me souffla dans un murmure indécent :

_tu dis qu'il faut se coucher ? son souffle caressait mes oreilles.

_oui

_et bien je suis totalement d'accord avec ça, j'en ai besoin maintenant.

_content de te l'entendre dire.

Elle passa devant moi et me fit reculer de force alors que ses 2mains me poussèrent en arrière. je tombais affalé sur son canapé, elle amena son genoux droit désormais collé à ma hanche et dans un geste félin , fit de même avec l'autre jambe.

_alors… Couchons !

elle déboutonna mon jeans et l'abaissa à mes cuisses, je ne savais pas quoi faire elle ressemblait tellement peu à la bella que je connaissait, même si celle là ne me déplaisait pas !

je regardais son visage et découvrit des yeux rouges sang

_tu as faim !

_de toi !

elle sauta sur mes lèvres et inséra sa langue à travers, une de ses mains empoignait mes cheveux alors que l'autre s'activait sur mon membre gonflé.

_tu n'es pas toi même…arrête.

_laisse toi aller…fais toi du bien…

je remontais mes yeux vers les siens alors qu'elle finissait de parler.

_… et baise moi !

A ces mots je ne pu réprimer l'envie de la sauter, je commençais à la déshabiller avec hâte.

Alors qu'elle poussa mon boxer qui rejoignit mon pantalon sur mes cuisses, elle libéra mon sexe et sans aucun préliminaire de ma part, elle se laissa tomber sur ma queue arquant son dos et exposant son corps parfait à mes yeux.

Elle prenait le contrôle et je subissais plus qu'autre chose. Je la laissais se mouvoir à une vitesse folle alors que j'étais en elle.

Totalement passif, je sentais ses coups de rein venir de plus en plus fort. A chaque coup elle expirait fortement dans un soupir ultra sexuel. Elle serra mes épaules dans ses mains en jetant sa tête en arrière en criant sa jouissance. Mon membre emprisonné dans ses chairs délivra sa semence en de longs jets. Sa tête retomba lourdement dans mon cou, j'encerclais sa taille fine de mes bras. Nous étions collés à tel point que je sentais sa sueur sur ma peau.

_ça va ? tentais je

_hmm.

je caressais son dos puis la soulevais pour m'extraire d'elle. Tout mon sperme se déversa et j'attrapais une boîte de mouchoirs en me penchant. Je me nettoyais puis remis mon boxer et entrepris de la nettoyer. Elle se mit sur les avant bras allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et me regarda faire.

_edward ?

je levais les yeux vers elle.

_pourquoi tu… tu es si… je veux dire… j'ai carrément abusé de toi en te sautant dessus alors qu'on est même pas amis.

_tu veux plutôt dire que l'on est pas ENCORE ami mais je crois que c'est sur la bonne voix.

Elle se rallongea entièrement.

_alors c'était pour ça qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait vite que je dégage… c'est quoi exactement ?

je la regardais mettre ses mains sur son visage et soupirer puis elle me regarda.

_j'appelle ça « mes périodes », période pendant lesquelles je deviens accro au sexe, c'est hormonal, ça vient de mon coté loup. Carlisle est au courant de ça.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre

_bon, je vais rentrer maintenant et leur dire que tu vas bien.

Je faisais demi tour et une fois de plus empoignais la poignée. Je me retournais pour lui dire au moins au revoir mais je ne la vis plus. Je détournais le regard.

Bella avait fermer le verrou de la porte et était collée contre elle, bras écartés pour m'empêcher de partir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ses yeux étaient redevenus à leur couleur originelle après l'acte.

_je t'en prie edward me laisse pas seule.

_mais ta période…enfin ton truc est fini.

Elle secouait la tête

_non ça dure 5 jours entiers et tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est douloureux quand il n'y a aucun moyen de se satisfaire je serai prête à sauter sur n'importe qui emmet , Carlisle ou même Mike newton. Alors je comprends que tu veuilles partir mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

* * *

pas trop déçu?


	13. Chapter 13

non je vous rassure je n'arrête pas cette fiction bien que l'inspiration commence a manquer surtout a cause de mon emploi du temps un peu over booker .

bref voila un nouveau chapitre,

je tiens qd mm a remercier ceux qui ne me laissnte pas de reviews mais qui ajoute cette fiction a leur prefere ou un truc du genre.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Ça m'excitait qu'elle veuille me garder pour son usage personnel mais le fait qu'elle évoque Carlisle et elle en train de baiser était tout de suite moins excitant.

_pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas de petit copain qui pourrait…

_ parce que tous les vampires du coin sont pris et je n'ai que des amis et rien d'autre au sein de la meute.

_ et les humains ?

_pas assez performant ils fatiguent au 3eme round… et moi j'ai besoin de plus.

Je souris face à l'annonce du « 3eme round ». Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

_est ce que ça veut dire…que tu restes ?

son regard plein d'espoir me découragea de lui dire non.

_pas le choix… dis je simplement alors que je mourrais d'envie de la garder pour moi.

ses épaules se décontractèrent elle ferma les yeux 2 secondes puis les rouvrit.

_merci edward.

Je regardais à présent ses yeux redevenus rouges, elle recommençait à trembler.

_ohh non pitié… pas déjà ! ses yeux reflétaient la souffrance et la fatigue qu'elle supportait. « edward j'en peux plus. »

_chhhhh t'inquiètes. Je suis là, ça va aller.

_dans quelques minutes je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et…et…

je m'approchais de son oreille et lui susurra :

_et c'est exactement à ce moment là que j'enlèverais ton string noir pour te prendre sauvagement contre ta porte.

_ne me parle pas comme ça. Elle me regardait gênée… « ça m'excite ».

cette dernière phrase me fit un trop grand effet pour que je puisse le dissimuler, j'appuyais sur ses hanches et l'embrassais avec hâte alors qu'elle se laissait totalement aller. Une main de chaque coté de ses hanches , je tirais lentement sur les ficelles nouées de son string qui tomba à terre. J'empoigna alors ses fesses pour la soulevée et la cognée contre la porte, je lâchais ses lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

_chose promise, chose due…

je libérais mon sexe et m'enfonçais en elle profondément ne prenant pas mon temps, je la pénétrais sans relâche et elle devait aimer sa puisqu'à chaque coup que je lui faisais subir elle expirait bruyamment. Je la fis glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à ce que ces pieds touchent le sol. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se repositionner que je la pris par les hanches la fit se pencher en avant pour continuer encore et encore. Nous ne parlions pas à ce moment précis nous n'avions pas besoin de parler.

5minutes plus tard…

_Hha…_(coup)_…Hha…_(coup)_…HUM…_(coup)_…OUIII…_(coup)_…encore ! …_(coup)_…

elle se contracta ne pouvant plus bouger et expira dans un râle grave sa jouissance. Je vins peu après elle passant mes mains sur son ventre pour l'étreindre dans mes bras.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou alors que je la portais jusqu'à la salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau pour pouvoir partager un bain…

Nous avions eu le temps de profiter du bain pendant une demi heure jusqu'à ce que ses pulsions soient trop fortes pour être ignorées. Nous avions baptiser la baignoire, la table à manger, la cuisine… elle était insatiable e je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Cela faisait déjà 5 jours que l'on était enfermé dans son appartement notre dernier ébat datait de quelques minutes. elle était à présent endormie sur son lit.

Durant ces 5 jours, elle n'avait presque rien avalé et dormais 20 minutes par ci par là entre chaque épisodes.

Elle avait une tête épouvantable, ces cernes étaient marquées et elle avait sûrement perdu 2-3 kilos. Cela faisait 30 minutes qu'elle dormait quand on sonna à la porte, j'allais l'ouvrir sans hésiter je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se trouvait derrière la porte j'entendis ces pensées.

« Cette fois – ci je ne la lâche pas, je ne repars pas sans les loyers des 4 prochains mois, même si elle paie maintenant je sais que ça va pas durer »

j'ouvris donc la porte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_dégagez de là, c'est pas le moment et puis vous n'allez plus avoir de problèmes puisqu'elle vient vivre définitivement chez moi dans quelques jours.

Je savais à ce moment qu'il avait peur , il ne demanda pas son reste et détala dans la minute.

Je refermais la porte.

_c'était qui ? me demanda une voix encore somnolente

_ton propriétaire, c'est rien, rendort toi.

_ohh nonn désolé il a du être chiant et en plus c'est toi qui a du …

_ non pas du tout, tout s'est arrangé quand je lui est dis que tu allais emménagé avec moi

_avec TOI ? hein ?…comment ?…

_enfin non me rectifiais je embarrassé.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement

_plutôt avec nous. Moi et ma famille. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour espérer que ça passe mieux mais de toute évidence ça allait être dur.

* * *

j'espere que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, il faut vraiment que cette auteure se grouille le q (pour ne pas marqué cu*) pck elle commence a faire yiech (pour ne pas dire chie*)!

mais que de vulgarité dans ce monde! bsx


	14. Chapter 14

je voulais vous mettre ce chapitre super court avant de partir alors je me dépèche. c'est dailleur pour ça qu eje ne v pa racontez vas!

enjoy... ou pas bref merci a ceux qui me suivent sa me fait plaisir et je m'excuse de ma lenteur!

Xoxo

* * *

POV BELLA

Je n'en revenais pas il était vraiment en train de me demander d'emménager comme … si on était un couple…. Hors de question !

Je trouverais un autre moyen pour me loger.

Je continuais de réfléchir à sa proposition quand une odeur inconnue se fit sentir.

_edward tu…

_oui je sais tu ne vas pas vouloir mais j'ai de bon argument et …

_on parlera de ça une autre fois ! il y a plus urgent pour le moment !

je continuais de parler mm si je savais qu'il était vexée par mes paroles.

De toute evidence il ne sentais pas cette odeur…

_je sens une odeur qui approche je crois que c'est un vampire

_il est encore trop loin je ne peux pas le sentir.

Je m'étais trompée sur le nombre de visiteurs

_j'avais mal senti ils sont trois… je sens 3 odeurs différentes qui se déplacent cote à cote a grande vitesse.

Edward se concentra puis, ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

_ils se dirigent vers le lycée et ont l'intention de faire un vrai carnage.

Le temps de se rhabiller entièrement on alla prévenir tout le monde chacun de notre coté moi les loup et lui sa famille.

En 2minutes nous nous trouvions dans les bois derrière le lycée pour les empêcher de passer, nous commencions déjà a les apercevoir entre les arbres les loups et les cullens était réunis mais restait a distance les uns des autres

Grâce à son don, edward nous expliqua qui ils étaient. La femme s'appelait victoria et les 2 autres james et laurent.

_ils n'ont pas l'intention de se battre, ils veulent juste foutre la merde, ils savent très bien qu'ils n'ont aucune chance.

On était tous réuni les loups les vampires et moi, nous écoutions tous edward , on savait que son pouvoir serait d'une grande aide.

_et ils sont intrigué par toi Bella

_moi ? dis je surprise

_ oui ils ne savent pas à quel race tu appartiens.

POV EDWARD

Les 3 individus se tenaient devant nous.

_eh bien eh bien… quel accueil !

_nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire ça. Déclara carlisle à laurent.

_eh pourquoi ça ? vous pourriez aussi bien en profiter, on vous en laissera quelques uns.

Jacob grogna face au parole de la rousse.

_impossible qu'ils acceptent… regardez ce qu'ils protègent tous…

en disant ça james regarda Bella droit dans les yeux. Je détestais ça.

_tu m'étonnes, une humaine aussi belle ! normal qu'ils veulent la garder pour leur usage personnel

ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux sans se préoccuper de nous. c'en était vexant ! surtout qu'on était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux

_je la veux !

_NON criais je en même temps que jacob.

_tu n'as aucune chance elle a déjà 2 beaux males pour elle ! rigola la rouquine

_james, victoria il est temps de nous retirer mes amis. Il ajouta a l'attention de Carlisle « nous ne sommes pas assez prétentieux pour prétendre que l'on peu gagner contre vous. Et puis nous avons désormais un nouveau besoin a assouvir »

dit il en fixant isabella qui déclara tout simplement, avec un calme surprenant et une voix magnifique.

_allez vous faire foutre

comme si leur menace ne l'affectaient pas. Jacob ria de sa phrase.

Les 3 vampires partirent à toute allure si bien qu'il était déjà inutile de les rattraper.

La journée se finissait et j'angoissais beaucoup trop pour bella, la savoir chez elle… et à leur merci était trop dur à supporter….

Heureusement que ma famille était du même avis que moi… c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'avais obtenue que bella reste dormir avec moi. ENFIN avec nous.

* * *

comme je vous l'ai di la o j'ai pas trop le tps de détaillé les émotions qui m'ont traverser quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre(méga larme de bonheur totalement ironic lol) et pattati et pattata BLABLA BLA


	15. Chapter 15

Merci beaucoup fifer pour tes commentaires toujours attachant et surtout indulgent !

Je sais que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus court mais … mais…. OK je n'ai pas d'excuses ! j'en trouverais peu être une au prochain chapitre lol alors…. Désolé aelita…

* * *

POV BELLA

Les cullens m'avaient presque forcé à dormir chez eux jusqu'à ce que les intrus se décident a partir. Et même si je ne voulais pas avouer tout fort qu'ils avaient raison, je savais sans aucun doute possible que seule chez moi je n'aurais eu aucune chance contre eux vu dans quel état j'étais

_(Je vous rappelle juste qu'elle a fait 5 jour de baise intensive…)_

Alice m'avait attribué la chambre d'ami et ça m'allait parfaitement ! le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps mais la chaleur était toujours présente à tel point que j'en transpirais. La sueur perlait sur mon front. Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas et la fatigue ne semblait pas assez grande pour dormir alors que je tombais d'épuisement après ces 5jours.

J'allais donc dans la chambre d'Alice pour m'y refroidir mais elle devait être avec Jasper vu les bruits qui en ressortait. Rosalie et emmet jouait d'ailleurs au même jeu !

Malgré ce qui c'était passé entre edward et moi, la famille ne posa aucune question ce qui me facilita grandement la tache.

J'allais en dernière solution dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de m'y refroidir. A vrai dire j'y allais avec une certaine appréhension.

Je toquais à la porte et il ne paru pas m'entendre, il était étendu sur son lit, concentré sur la musique qui sortait de son casque.

J'entrais furtivement pour ne pas le déranger, j'étais debout à coté de lui en train de l'observer, il avait les yeux clos ,il paraissait dormir. Je détaillais les traits de son visage quand ses lèvres remuèrent.

_tu compte m'espionner encore longtemps ? un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Je m'assis pas loin adossé à la commode de sa chambre et le regardais encore.

_eu qu'est ce que tu compte faire assise là ?

_je veux juste me refroidir un peu, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud dans ma chambre

_ne reste pas la, viens. Dit il en me montrant son lit.

C'était tentant surtout que son corps était vraiment froid.

_non je ne vais pas rester longtemps, juste le temps de profiter de ta fraîcheur et je repars suer dans ma chambre. Dis je avec un petit sourire

je choisissais d'être raisonnable ce qui de toute évidence n'était pas le choix d'edward. Il se leva de son lit, me souleva avec une agilité et une aisance surprenante pour me déposer sur son lit, il monta dessus colla son corps au mien, posa sa tête sur mon sein et agrippa gentiment ma hanche de sa main

La situation était… bizarre, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire à vrai dire, mais je ne bougeais pas pour autant.

_reste stp. Me murmura t il

_pourquoi ? répondis je naturellement. Je voulais une réponse.

_hum c'est parce que je…

puis plus rien le silence et iln'avait pas d'excuse du style il s'était endormi puisque les vampires ne dorment pas alors je le relançais jusqu'à ce qu'il me disent pourquoi il voulais réellement que je reste.

_je t'écoute ?

il soupira

_te faut il vraiment une raison ? tu ne peux pas juste rester et c'est tout ! me dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok super je préférais encore me barrer.

_bon eh bien j'y vais

Je me relevais en position assisse mais il me retenu d'un bras et me rallongea sur le lit pour reprendre sa position initiale.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se préparer à parler

_c'est parce qu'avec toi je me sens bien, je me sens plus fort, j'aime…ton odeur, ta peau douce et tiède, ton cœur qui bat, c'est comme si…j'avais enfin trouvé ma place près de toi.

Un silence lourd tomba entre nous j'avalais difficilement ma salive et restait bouche bé face a sa déclaration

_je sais que c'est une sorte de déclaration mais j'arrive à te détester encore quand tu fais ta rebelle Dit il avec un sourire.

_je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je suis surprise . qui savait que le ténébreux edward cullen était du style à faire des déclarations romantiques.

Il soupira légèrement en souriant.

_alors comme ça je suis ténébreux ?

_arrête de faire comme si tu ne le savais pas, comme si toute les filles ne tombaient pas sous ton charme.

_je me fiche des autres c'est toi que je veux ! il encra ses yeux aux miens.

Je les baissais aussitôt et rougis tellement que je sentais mes joues picotées. Je me levais directement pour partir.

_je… vais y allé, c'est bon je n'ai plus chaud merci

quelle menteuse pitoyable j'avais les joues en feu ! j'aurai été capable de me plonger la tête dans un bac à glace.

_attends ! il m'arrêta une nouvelle fois en encerclant ses bras autour de moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en parlant de mes sentiments, d'habitude ce sont plutôt les mec qui fuient devant ce genre de paroles mais je ne vais pas m'excuser et refoulé ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il embrassa mon épaule dénudée et me laissa partir. Ce que je fis directement sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. dites moi si vous voulez plus d'action ou si sa manque de quelque chose...ouverte a tte proposition ...hahahah!


	16. Chapter 16

vous ne m'êtes a ce point pas reconnaissant! personnes n'a voulu mettre le 1OO EME commentaire je suis super triste! mais malgré ça je vais quand meme poster le next chapitre et pour la peine personne n'a le droit de dire que c'est trop court (hahahaha j'ai trouver une excuse pour pas me faire engueuler)!

comme dab je prefer ne pas racontez ma life et vous laisser lire...:

un peu d'action...?

je ferais l'éloge au prochain chapitre de celui ou celle qui aura eu l'audace de me laisser le tout premier commentaire pour ce chapitre...

* * *

POV BELLA

Après une nuit pas mal agitée, je me levais, il devait être 9 Heures a peu près , j'allais dans la cuisine des cullens mais je me suis souvenue qu'il ne mangeaient rien. Malgré ça je vis que le petit déj était tout de même préparé pour moi. Je m'assis et commença à boire le café encore chaud. Alice apparu à toute vitesse et s'assit en face de moi, les yeux plissés comme si elle attendais que je lui dise quelque chose.

_Bon alors raconte !

apparemment elle attendait effectivement que je lui parle.

_bonjour à toi aussi alice

_oui oui bonjour s'empressa t elle de répondre

_alors comment tu as réagis face à Edward ?

comment pouvais t elle être au courant de notre discussion d'hier… ? je décidais de faire mon ignorante…

_Pardon ?

_oh ! vas y ! fais la fille qui ne voit pas ce que je veux dire !

Je réagis au quart de tour en ne pouvons réprimer un sourire

_allez tu t'es trahie toute seule !

_ok ok mais comment tu es au courant nous ne parlions pas fort hier pourtant.

_mais de quoi tu parles ? moi je voulais des détails, au sujet de tes 5jours d'absence totale du monde que tu as partagé avec edward !

_ah…ça… y a rien a raconté.

_tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

_eh bien si justement

je venais de finir mon petit déj et je m'apprêtait à m'habiller, aujourd'hui j'étais d'humeur champêtre, une envie de me promener dehors même s'il faisait gris

j'ajoutais à son attention

_eh puis …. C'est pas comme si ça te regardais.

Elle me regarda d'un air choqué avec sa bouche formant un magnifique o.

Un Slim foncé et un t shirt blanc plus tard j'étais dans la forêt seule, les 3 vampires n'allaient pas s'approcher de la maison des cullen d'aussi près.

Je regardais le ciel mais entendis des pas derrière moi, je me retournais rapidement et vis Edward mécontent.

_tu m'explique ce que tu fais là, seule ? c'est trop dangereux rentre avec moi !

_je ne vais pas m'enfermer parce qu'ils me menacent ! est ce que j'ai la permission de sortir stp edward ?lui demandais je ironiquement

il ne devait pas avoir compris mon sarcasme puisque qu'il me répondit :

_non !

_et tu penses que tu peux m'obliger à rentrer ?

_non je ne penses pas mais je peux te suivre ou que tu ailles

_c'est quand tu agis comme ça que je comprends pourquoi je te hais tellement !

son visage paru réellement blessé par mes paroles il releva les yeux vers les miens.

_ je te laisse.

J'hésitais entre l'envie de le retenir parce que mes paroles étaient vraiment blessantes mais d'un autre côté j'avais enfin la paix.

Je décidais de m'éloigner encore un peu de la maison, le soleil se cachaient derrière les nuages, mais les ombres apparaissaient quand même.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensée en regardant les ombres des arbres danser sur le sol, quand plusieurs ombres arrivèrent de toute part. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je relevais les yeux cherchant ceux qui les créèrent. Et c'est à ce moment que mes yeux rencontrèrent les leurs. James victoria et, le pire de tous, Laurent me regardèrent.

J'étais seule, même en hurlant, ils auraient eu le temps de me réduire en cendre, je réfléchissait vite à une solution pour m'en sortir quand me vint à l'esprit une idée , il suffisait juste qu'il n'entendent pas mon appel à l'aide.

_alors ma chère … Bella, c'est ça ? que fais tu par ici seule ?

il fallait que je gagne du temps, je commençais à enlever mon bouclier pour qu'edward puisse entende mes pensée

_eh bien voyez vous,, j'ai décidé de sortir, je suis d'humeur nature aujourd'hui.

_et n'es tu pas effrayée par nous ?

je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que le gain de temps était ma seule solution.

_oui bien évidemment mais que puis je faire, courir serait inutile n'est ce pas ?

_certes mais cela nous aurait au moins divertit répondit victoria, parce que la c'est trop simple dit elle en se jetant sur moi.

Edward surgit à ce moment en ce plaçant devant moi pour me protéger.

Je me dirigeais pendant ce temps vers Laurent pour lui arracher sa tête quand j'entendis edward gémir, je me retournais et vis James immobilisé edward alors que victoria s'apprêtait à le décapiter. Je lâchais immédiatement le vampire que j'avais enter les mains pour aller l'aider. Je donnais un puissant coup de pied dans la tête de la rousse et edward réussit a tuer james par surprise. il s'occupait de l'autre femme quand je sentis 2 crocs plonger dans la chair de mon cou...

* * *

alors bien ou bien pas bien? si vous ne comprenez rien a cette phrase ce n'est pas grav hahaha!

mais qui sera le 100 eme comentaire...?... la suite dans le prochain épisode... héhé

bisounours à tous!


	17. Chapter 17

hello tout le monde! enfin hello les 2 personnes qui me lisent encore. XD

je repart soon en vacances alors je met un chapitre vite fait en ligne

* * *

POV BELLA

Le venin s'infiltrait dans mes veines puis mes artères pour finir jusqu'à mon cœur. Il me détruisait de l'intérieur. Pendant que je m'écroulais au sol, je vis edward tuer laurent.

Ce n'était pas mon intention, je ne voulais pas crier mais mon corps réagissait proportionnellement àla douleur. Ma souffrance était tellement intense que le cri que je sortis terrassa Edward. Le venin m'anéantissait à chaque seconde.

POV EDWARD

Le cri était strident et ininterrompu, il était assommant et réduisait mes forces considérablement. Je réussi à ramper jusqu'à bella et mettait ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Elle me regarda les yeux exorbité de douleur, ils étaient injectés de sang.

J'essayait de la rassurer comme je le pouvais.

_Chhhhh je sais que c'est dur bella mais ne cri plus sinon nous ne pourront pas t'aider. Lui chuchotais je à l'oreille en lui montrant ma famille en train d'arriver.

Carlisle arriva à ses cotéset j'entendis que lui aussi venait d'être assomé par son cri. Il vit la morsure dans le cou de bella.

_fais quelque chose je t'en prie, le suppliais-je.

_je… je ne sais pas quoi faire edward, aspirer son sang la mènerai à la mort. Puisqu'elle a déjà 2 fois moins de sang dans le corps que les humains normaux, ça serait trop délicat, elle mourrait.

Ses paroles me firent sombrer dans le doute complet. Et je m'énervais encore plus !

_fais quelque chose Bon sang !

nous sentions déjà l'odeur des loups arriver ,ils venaient sûrement voir ce qu'il se passait.

_Edward je ne peux rien faire du tout ! je n'ai pas de solution !

_tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation ! c'est elle ! celle que j'attendais, et si elle meure, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à la rejoindre !

tout le monde avait entendu ma déclaration bella y compris puisque même si son visage et ses gémissement exprimait la douleur elle me fixait.

Elle essayait de dire quelque chose…

_tu… chuchota t elle

_oui ? j'essayait de l'encourager à parler.

_tu es ridicule prononça t elle dans un souffle.

_et toi tu es bornée lui dis je en caressa ses cheveux.

POV BELLA

Je l'avais entendu. Je l'avais entendu dire que j'étais SA bella. J'avais été odieuse avec lui, je l'ai repoussé tant de foi, l'ignorant également et malgré ça j'étais sa Bella. Je n'étais clairement pas amoureux de lui mais cela me faisait plaisir que lui, qui à toutes les filles à ses pieds s'intéresse à moi.

Même mes réflexion intérieures ne m'aidèrent pas contre la douleur je me sentais sombrer au fur et à mesure que le venin me transformait parce que oui je dois l'avouer j'avais l'impression de changer de ne plus être moi même…

Mes paupière devenaient lourdes et il m'était possible de lutter plus. J'abandonnais mon combat et me laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

POV EDWARD

_Bella !…. Bella!

_carlisle, elle ne se réveille pas!

Il lui pris son poux.

_elle respire encore mais son poux est faible.

Les loups nous regardèrent et jacob arriva en courant vers nous. Il regarda Bella étendue sur le sol et vis la morsure. Il me regarda sauvagement et fis le rapprochement le plus logique pour lui.

Il me sauta dessus en loup, ses crocs essayèrent de m'atteindre, sa mâchoire énorme, il faut l'avouer, n'arrêtait pas de vouloir me broyer.

_arrete !jacob ! ce n'est pas moi ! luis dis je en le repoussant.

il s'arrêta sur place et se calma. Il parti s'allonger auprès de bella et lècha son cou meurtri, en émettant des gémissements aigus typiquement canin. Il regarda la meute restée à l'écart, et hurla sa tristesse en levant sa tête vers le ciel, tous les loups le suivirent dans son acte.

Nous décidâmes de rentrer pour prendre soin au mieux de Bella. Je dus rester sur place pour expliquer toute l'histoire aux loups.

* * *

je prefer vous prevenir mais le chapitre suivant sera décisif ds l'histoire! ou pas du tout en fait... je sais pas encore...


	18. Chapter 18

je n'ai pas arreter cette fiction mais a vrai dire je manque terriblement de temps pour ecrire, et j'ai beaucoup hésité pour la suite de l'histoire, bref je remercie tout ceux qui continuerons de me suivre même si je ne suis pas reguliere dans l'édition de mes chapitre

* * *

POV BELLA

J'étais consciente, consciente d'où j'étais et de ce qui c'était passé ma mémoire fonctionnait parfaitement, je ne savais juste pas combien de temps j'avais dormis. Cependant je n'ouvris pas yeux, je ne changeais pas non plus le rythme de ma respiration mais je cherchais plutôt un plan, parce que personne n'étais au courant, mais je venais de prendre une des décisions la plus importante de ma vie.

Il était plus que tant de se bouger et d'agir !

Je me levais en faisant le moins de bruit possible je gardais mon bouclier pour qu_'il_ n'entende pas mes pensées, je me mis à leur écrire un mot que je laissai sur mon lit. Mon lit, cette famille m'avait accueillit et autorisée à m'installer chez eux et moi j'allais leur faire du mal j'en étais sur.

Je me dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Alice pour lui prendre des vêtements, j'attrapais ce qui venait en premier sans vraiment regarder ce que c'était, parce qu'à ce moment précis je m'en foutait royalement. Je pris les affaires importantes dont j'avais besoin et sauta par la fenêtre en renversant un vase au passage , il se brisa en déversant le contenu du vase sur le sol . Malgré moi je rigolais intérieurement, maladroite en toute circonstance.

POV EDWARD

Je venais d'entendre un bruit dans la chambre ? Le vase de la chambre de bella s'était cassé, je relevais la tête avec un sourire puisque je savais alors qu'elle était enfin réveillée au bout d'une semaine de presque coma , toute ma famille eu le même réflexe d'aller la voir immédiatement. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce la fenêtre était ouverte, et bella n'y était plus mais une feuille de papier était posée sur son lit défait. Je la pris et la lu à voix haute :

_Merci de m'avoir accueillie._

_Adieu._

Cette lettre était dénuée de tout sentiment, comme si bella ne l'avais pas écrite elle était tellement impersonnelle, que c'était comme si ces mots venaient d'une étrangère.

_c'est tout ? s'exclame alice, choquée

_sûrement pas ! lui répondis je

je ne comptais pas la laisser partir sans avoir une explication valable de son départ, je m'élançais à travers la foret suivant son odeur et courant comme je n'avais couru, je voulais la rattraper et je savais qu'elle était plus rapide que moi mais pas dans l'état ou elle se trouvait j'étais persuadé qu'elle était encore faible, en réalité je l'espérais. Au bout de 10 minutes de course je l'apercevais loin devant moi, j'accélérai encore, même si je pensais que ce n'était pas possible j'arrivais presque à sa hauteur et je m'élançais sur elle la plaquant violemment au sol faisant une chute remarquable tous les deux. Elle était au sol je m'asseyais sur elle à califourchon et je pris ses poignets parce qu'elle se débattait, je les tenais au dessus de sa tête.

Elle ne me regardait même pas, elle tournait sa tête sur le coté les larmes au bord des yeux, elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard, je le savais.

_ edward lâche moi . dit elle calmement

_NON ! comment tu peux faire ça ? tu allais juste t'enfuir et nous laisser et ME laisser ! j'ai besoin de toi, je t'ai enfin trouvé, et toi tu t'en vas comme ça, sans rien me dire avant, sans aucune explication, mais à quoi tu pensais ? tu pensais que j'allais te laisser partir t'enfuir ?

j'entendais sa respiration se saccader par des sanglots minuscules à peine présent. une larme coula sur sa joue.

_MAIS PARLE MOI ! tu ne vois pas que je suis désespéré, je ne suis plus rien sans toi !

POV BELLA

_ « tu ne vois pas que je suis désespéré je ne suis rien sans toi ! »

Ses paroles me firent mal , terriblement mal parce que c'était d'autant plus difficile de lui dire que je le quittais pour toujours maintenant qu'il m'avait dis ça.

Je savais comment j'allais lui faire comprendre en douceur.

Je me calmais et me détendais sous sa prise il me lâcha une main puis l'autre et il s'enleva de moi me laissant me mettre à genou devant lui alors qu'il était assis sur le sol.

Je m'approchais de lui jusqu à ce que nos corps se touchent presque, je posais mes mains sur chacune de ses joues il leva la tête vers moi alors que je le surplombais d'une dizaine de centimètre. Je m'approcha tout doucement de lui pour lui faire connaître mon intention et la je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes si tendrement et innocemment que j'avais presque l'impression de ne pas le toucher, je l'embrassais un peu plus fort cette fois ci, et je recommençais jusqu'à ce que notre échange me fasse tourner la tête. J'enlevais mon bouclier et libérais mes pensées :

_« je veux continuer de t'embrasser… »_

je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine il posa doucement ses mains sur chacune de mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui.

Alors qu'on s'embrassait je continuais de lui parler mentalement :

_« …parce que ce baiser… »_

l'une de ses mains passa dans mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser pour que nos langues se chevauchent plus encore.

_« …est le dernier que nous partagerons… »_

il s'arrêta soudainement et me regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il analysait la phrase que je venais de lui dire.

Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard ancré dans le mien, je fermais alors les yeux et posa mon front contre le sien. C'était beaucoup trop dur à dire s'il me regardait comme il le faisait.

Cette fois ci j'utilisais ma voix pour lui avouer l'inavouable.

_Edward, ce baiser était …un baiser d'adieu.

Après quelque secondes il prit la parole

_je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as des sentiments pour moi.

mes sentiments pour lui me faisait peur et parallèlement je voulais créer une vraie rupture avec ce monde, il ne comprenait pas que ce monde n'était pas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans ce monde de vampires, grâce à mes pouvoirs, à mon bouclier, je pouvais vivre comme une vraie humaine sans avoir une force inhumaine, je me nourrissais même comme les humains. J'aspirais juste à une vie normale ce qui impliquait une vie sans lui. je decida d'en finir une fois pour toute.

_je ne te veux pas dans ma vie.

_je peux changer, je peux te donner tout ce que tu désires.

_ce que je veux tu ne pourra jamais me le donner.

_et qu'est ce que c'est ?

merde il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi.

_je veux une vie normale, je veux avoir un mari qui puisse me permettre d'être mère. Est ce que tu es en mesure de m'apporter ça ? pas besoin de réponse nous connaissons déjà la réponse.

Cette histoire de gamins était sorti de nulle part, je ne voulais pas de mari ni d'enfant mais je m'en foutais le tout était qu'il croit à ce mensonge.

Il baissa la tête et je partis aussitôt, je me retournais pour voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et qu'il ne me suivait pas…

…et c'est à ce moment là que toutes les larmes de mon corps se mirent à couler sur mes joues alors que je courais désespérément.

* * *

encore dsl pour le méga retard! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Salut evribadi ,

j'étais en plein cours quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une énorme erreur de concordance dans l'histoire dans un des chapitres .. alors j'ai réfléchi à une solution je vais essayer d'arranger ça en espérant que vous n'y verrez que du fire !je serais curieuse de savoir s'il y en a qui ont crammé ! (lexique de la phrase: "fire" "crammé"… dsl je m'enflamme)

* * *

POV EDWARD

J'étais anéanti, je crois bien que je suis resté agenouillé par terre pendant près d'une heure à ressasser ses paroles. C'était ma Bella j'étais tellement sur de savoir que c'étais celle avec qui je resterais mais je m'étais totalement planté sur toute la ligne. Lorsqu'un vampire trouve son « partenaire » c'est censé être un sentiment réciproque. Et de toute évidence cela ne devait pas l' être pour elle puisqu'elle avait décidé de me fuir.

Après mon absence, je retournais auprès des miens. Et ils savaient très bien comment cela c'était passé sûrement à cause de mon expression. C'est vrai cette fois ci j'avais du mal à cacher mes émotions j'étais réellement ... sans vie sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot. Je n'avais pas la force de faire ni de dire quoi que ce soit à ce moment là.

_ Edward on est tous désolé mais si c'est vraiment « elle » comme tu dis, elle te reviendra.

Carlisle voulais me réconforter mais je n'étais plus un gamin. Leur pitié m'achevait, je m'en foutais de ce qu'il disait, de ce qu'ils pensaient tous, je voulais juste avoir la paix.

_je m'étais trompé ce n'était pas celle que j'attendais. A croire que je suis fait pour rester seul toute ma vie...

_oh edward mon chéri... commença Esmée.

_stop ! très sincèrement Esmée j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tu n'es pas ma mère donc si tu pouvais laisser de coté ton coté maternelle quand je suis au plus bas ça m'arrangerait.

Sur ceux j'allais dans ma chambre, m'allongea directement sur le sofa, j'aurai tellement voulu dormir à ce moment là et oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer mais non je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle.

POV BELLA

J'avais voyagé toute la journée, j'étais épuisée, j'avais soif et faim. J'étais arrivée à Seattle, presque inconsciemment je crois que mon instinct m'avais dirigé directement vers mes parents puisque je me trouvais devant leur maison.

J'hésitais à sonner, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je décidais quand même de sonner.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ma mère ouvrit la porte.

_Bella !

_salut maman. Lui répondis je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle m'étouffa dans un énorme câlin. Que je lui rendis immédiatement.

Mes nerfs lâchaient et je m'effondrais en larmes. Au début ma mère cru que c'était l'émotion des retrouvailles mais quand mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et que je m'effondrais au sol incapable de me relever sur mes pieds elle su qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Je n'arrivais plus à entendre quoi que ce soit mes larmes embrouillaient ma vue c'est comme si mon corps réagissait seul à la situation et que mon cerveau était en veille.

Quelqu'un me portait juste qu'à mon ancien lit, je crois que c'était mon père, et puis après plus rien.

POV EDWARD

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle m'avait quittée. Il y avait un manque dans ma vie, je ne me sentais mal comme si j'étais tiraillé de l'intérieur sans pouvoir rien y faire. La douleur n'était pas psychologique, je veux dire, la douleur était réellement là j'avais mal physiquement mon corps était douloureux, je souffrais, et même en me nourrissant cela n'y faisait rien, cette douleur était apparue peu après son départ. Je savais très bien qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour moi en me voyant aussi faible, j'étais devenu très irritable parce que je pensais beaucoup trop à elle et plus personne n'avais osé prononcer son prénom dans cette maison depuis son départ.

J'étais allongé sur le canapé de ma chambre en écoutant de la musique et en essayant de l'oublier une fois pour toute.

POV BELLA

J'étais en train de quitter ma chambre en descendre les marches pour aller à la cuisine quand je surpris une conversation qui de toute évidence parlait de moi.

_il y a un problème avec bella. C'était la voix de ma mère qui discutait avec mon père.

_je sais, je le vois

_et c'est qui cet Edward ?

_je pense que même si elle ne veux pas nous parler de forks elle nous doit une explication quand même.

_oui je vais aller lui parler, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de discussion mère/fille.

J'étais coincée, j'étais éreintée et je ne voulais pas en prime avoir une discussion avec ma mère, je voulais juste tout oublier, faire une pause, pour souffler. j'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun répit. Et cette douleur continuait et me lançait inlassablement.

Personne n'allait me comprendre ! pourquoi avoir quitté en vitesse les cullens ?j'avais peur . peur de quoi ? je ne sais pas encore , peut être de cette nouvelle vie, de ce monde plein de vampires… d'edward… de mes sentiments pour lui …vous voyez ? pommée !je ne savais même pas de quoi avoir peur.

J'essayais de remonter discrètement les marches sans succès puisque ma mère me surpris dans ma démarche.

_tu nous as entendu ? me demanda t elle

_oui

même pas la force de mentir, c'est pour vous dire…

j'avais du mal à retenir ma respiration fatigué et mes bâillements.

_bon allons parler dans ta chambre.

_maman s'te plait j'ai pas envie de parler pour le moment.

Même respirer normalement relevait du défit. Je commençais à avoir chaud et être de plus en plus faible.

_je m'en fiche, ça fait une semaine que tu es là et tu nous as à peine parlé alors maintenant ça suffit parle nous, parle moi, que s'est il passé là bas pour que tu sois dans cet état là ? dit elle en me désignant d'un geste fatigué.

_c'est compliqué… soupirais je

_ça tombe bien on a du temps devant nous. Me repondit elle

c'est comme ça que je dus tout lui expliqué, j'ai pu vider mon sac, et tout dire absolument tout, je lui avais parlé de ma vie la bas du lycée de mes amis et surtout de la famille Cullen.

_très bien et donc tu n'as pas abordé le sujet edward cullen.

L'air me manquait, et la fatigue était insoutenable, mais je continuais à parler

_et bien c'est juste …juste…que…

* * *

une fin bizarre? nan pas du tout j'aurai pas osé! héhé encore dsl d'être longue mais comprenez moi... j'ai une vie! le chapitre suivant est commencé mais loin dêtre fini!


	20. Chapter 20

j'ai honte si vous saviez... :p

"ouaaaa elle prends sont temps elle est pas gonflée celle la"

oui je sais dsl vraiment

je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des personnes qui s'intéresse à cette histoire...

mais pour les quelques personnes qui liront sachez que l'inspiration m'est revenue... :) pour combien de temps je ne le sais pas encore oui je sais je fais ma diva... :p

je remercie les qq personne qui ont rajouté ma fic ds leur préférées ou un truc comme ça je ne sais plus comment ca s'appelle bref c'est bien cool, merci à vous

* * *

POV ALICE

1semaine et demi que bella était partie j'y pensais, bien sur que j'y pensais mais j'essayais moi aussi de faire semblant que cela ne m'affectait pas.

Nous allions chasser, je disais à haute voix le nom d'edward pour qu'il descende nous accompagner, cela ne lui fera pas de mal , toute la famille l'attendait. Quand soudain un pressentiment me vint à l'esprit.

_quelque chose ne va pas avec edward il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Je vais le voir.

J'arrivais dans sa chambre en deux secondes, il était étendu sur son lit je l'appelais mais il ne répondait pas. Il était tellement concentré sur sa musique qu'il réussissait à faire abstraction de ma voix. Je vint finalement le secouer pour qu'il se lève. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil, comme si son âme était partie.

Je redescendais voir la famille qui me regardais tous.

_bon c'est bon il arrive .s'impatientait Rosalie

_ edward est… endormi. Je crois. J'espère…

Mon portable se mit à sonner à ce moment précis je regardais rapidement qui étais ce alors que Carlisle se précipitait dans la chambre d'edward : l'appel était de Bella.

_allo Bella ? il faut que tu reviennes immédiatement !

rien, deux secondes qui me paraissaient un peu trop longues à mon goût

_Edward a un problème, Bella réagit je t'en prie.

_ce n'est pas bella, je suis sa mère et je crois que nous avons toutes les deux des problèmes.

FLASHBACK POV RENEE

_charliiiiiie !

bella ne bougeait plus et à partir de ce moment là, la situation entière est devenue claire c'était comme revivre ce que j'avais vécu , nous étions exactement dans la même situation qu'il y a 30 ans…

FIN FLASHBACK

POV RENEE

Il fallait faire vite c'était le plus important maintenant.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vous racontez en détail tout ce que nous savons, il faut juste que bella et edward se retrouvent le plus vite possible donnez moi votre adresse et nous débarqueront dès que possible mon mari_(rené lol-Céline Dion….)_, moi et bella.

POV ALICE

Je raccrochais le téléphone.

_Bella arrive….

Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds avant que je leur dise

_d'après ce que j'ai compris elle va mal, ses parents arriveront ici dès que possible.

Rosalie réagit au quart de tour :

_Pardon ?

_oui je sais on a très peu d'information j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poser des questions et de faire connaissance au téléphone avec sa mère _dis- je ironiquement_, je sais juste qu'ils ramènent bella ici.

* * *

le prochain chap est commencé no soucy mes pti chou

c'est horrible cette impression que j'ai de parler toute seule pck je sais pas si qqun va lire lol


	21. Chapter 21

ok mes petits choux c'est parti pour le chap 21, dite moi si l'histoire ne rame pas trop et surtout si l'écriture est trop enfantine c'est quelque chose que je supporte pas: lire une fic ou on voit que ça a été écrit par une personne super méga jeune...

bref je m'éternise pas

_**PS SUPER IMPORTANT: **_

j'ai reçu un max de reviews enfin je trouve et pas mal de personne qui ont mis ma fic en favori ou un truc du style je sais plus trop commentçca s'appelle . ca me fait vraiment plaisir alors un grand merci a vous toutes(puisqu'il semblerait qu'on soit qu'entre filles :p )!

* * *

(fin du chap d'avant)

_ce que j'ai compris elle va mal, ses parents arriveront ici dès que possible._

_Rosalie réagit au quart de tour :_

__Pardon ?_

__oui je sais on a très peu d'information j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poser des questions et de faire connaissance au téléphone avec sa mère dis- je ironiquement, je sais juste qu'ils ramènent bella ici._

POV EMMET

Cela faisait déjà18H qu'Edward était hors service, honnêtement, je m'inquiétais pour lui, le truc c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider, il n'y avait rien à faire, juste attendre l'arrivée des parents de Bella. Je ne voyais pas trop comment pouvait évoluer les choses avec le fait de nous rencontrer.

La sonnette retentit dans l'air, nous avancions tous vers la porte, nous tombions face à face avec un homme qui tenait Bella dans les bras, qui devait donc être son père et une femme aux cheveux cours, un peu tipé, je ne saurais pas la décrire correctement.

Carlisle se décala pour les laisser entrer

_Bonjour, entrez, je vous en prie

Il commença à faire les présentations, mais fut vite coupé par Renée…

_je suis désolé, d'interrompre, mais c'est plus grave que ce que vous croyez, c'est urgent nous avons besoin de réunir votre fils Edward…si j'ai bien compris et Bella.

_eu bien suivez moi, Carlisle les conduisit directement dans la chambre d'Edward qui continuait de dormir paisiblement et qui avait l'air de se foutre royalement de la situation, alors qu'on était tous en stress total.

Charly, le père de Bella, la déposa sur le canapé d'Edward à l'étage de telle façon à ce que leur corps soit en contact.

Charly regarda Renée d'un air désespéré, il poussa un soupir et parla

_j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard

_ trop tard pour quoi ? demanda Esmée en mettant une certaine insistance dans sa voix

Esmée fit du thé pour Renée alors que tout le monde s'était installer au salon.

Alice avait mis au courant la meute, mais leur avait dit clairement que leur déplacement serait inutile.

POV RENEE

Nous avions le même âge qu'Edward et Bella quand cela nous est arrivé.

_ Tu te souviens on s'était disputé à propos de ma famille. Dis-je à Charly

_ Oui je m'en rappelle ils m'ont toujours détesté. me répondit-il en levant les sourcils

_ Bref on s'est séparé quelque mois pour prendre un peu de distance et nous sommes tombés dans une sorte de coma naturel semblable à celui de nos enfants. Nos familles ne savaient pas quoi faire de nous et je ne sais pas par quel miracle ils ont eu l'idée de nous réunir et tout est rentré dans l'ordre, nous nous sommes réveillé quelques jours plus tard.

_EHH et c'est tout, c'est juste ça l'histoire ?

_aliiice… fit esmée les sourcils froncés

_et bien… oui je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais… sourit Renée

_des détails, j'ai beaucoup de questions.

_nous avons beaucoup de questions repris Carlisle

_ Nous vous écoutons.

_j'ai du mal à comprendre le système d'imprégnation dans votre situations questionna Carlisle le premier

_ C'est simple, je suis Quileute, originaire d'un village collé a celui de Forks, je me suis en effet imprégner d'un vampire, inhabituel, rare voire inexistant. C'es principalement pour cela que je n'imaginais pas une seconde l'histoire se répété avec Bella. Surtout qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié Quileute…

Alice allait prendre la parole quand un bruissement se fit entendre à l'étage.

Dans la chambre où Edward et bella sont…

* * *

c'est toujours une méga galère de savoir ou couper la fic...

ce chap est encore court, j'en suis consciente sorry mes babies.

à la prochaine


	22. Chapter 22

hello les filles voici un nouveau chap et je dois vous avouer quelque chose...

je suis sur un projet fou j'ai 2 nouvelles fic qui sont en train de germer dans ma tête, j'ai déja commencer une des 2 et l'autre ne sortira pas avant trèèès trèèès lgtps, parce que je ne veux pas me disperser et avoir 20 fic à la fois.

voila...

ha non , attendez je voudrais remercier encore celle qui me suivent et leur super reviews dailleurs les filles certaines de vos messages me font bien rire toute seule derrière mon pc!

* * *

__ ...Surtout qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié Quileute…_

_Alice allait prendre la parole quand un bruissement se fit entendre à l'étage._

_Dans la chambre où Edward et bella sont…_

* * *

POV O (pour omniscient?)

_**C'est Edward qui vient de bouger à l'instant je l'ai entendu soupirer** dis Carlisle

_ **On est sur la bonne voie alors, ils vont surement rester un moment comme ça encore, tout ce que cela veut dire c'est que nous sommes arrivés à temps**. Expliqua Renée

_ **Un moment c'est à dire ? Quelques minutes, quelques heures ?** Questionna Alice

_ **Non il faut compter sur quelques jours.**

**_ C'est incroyable de voir à quel point ils sont liés par cette relation qu'ils ont.**

_ **Oui Carlisle, c'est quelque chose de très fort bien que d'après ce que j'ai compris Bella essaye de fuir cette attirance**

_ **Pourquoi donc ?**

_ **Je la connais et ce monde l'a toujours effrayé. A l'extérieure elle paraît forte et assumer sa nature mais au fond d'elle, je sais qu'elle aurait préféré être humaine, être… normale. Elle vit très mal le fait d'être hybride, parce qu'elle est seule à ressentir se tiraillement entre 2 espèces et personne pour la comprendre.** Renée regarda tristement Charly puis ils baissèrent la tête, pris par la culpabilité et la tristesse.

Un silence s'en suivit, personne n'avait vu la situation de Bella de ce point de vue là.

C'est Renée qui brisa le silence

_**A vrai dire à son réveil je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va décider, il est dur de lire à travers elle. Elle pourrait très bien s'entêter à fuir, ce que je n'espère pas.**

_ **Nous allons tout faire pour la convaincre qu'elle n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter …** la rassura Esmée d'un air compatissant mais déterminé.

_ **Je vais m'absenter et aller rejoindre la meute un lment ca fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas parlé et être auprès de tant de vampire est… oppressant.**

-**oui bien sur nous comprenons.**

Elle se leva et quitta lentement la pièce.

9 jours passèrent et l'état des 2 partenaires n'évolua pas, ils bougeaient plus aisément et à un moment leur respiration s'était intensifiée mais rien d'autre.

POV BELLA

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité et je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Je ne comprenais pas, mon visage se renfrogna, je ne comprenais pas, mon esprit semblait conscient mais mon corps ne voulait pas bouger. Mes muscles étaient endoloris, j'aurai tellement désiré bouger.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne savais rien de mon état, je me sentais désorienté.

Je réussi au bout d'un moment qui me paraissait indéfini 0 bouger ma main, je le savais parce que j'avais touché ma clavicule, j'arrivais à être désormais consciente de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, allongée sur un matelas, mon lit peut être, mes bras contre ma poitrine mes genoux légèrement pliés. Impossible de rouvrir les yeux mais je perçu une respiration à coté de moi et cette odeur si particulière, je me revois sentir la couverture Edward à notre première rencontre. Edward était à coté de moi. J'étendais ma main pour le toucher , je devinais son torse du bout de mes doigts. Pris de fatigue ma main retomba d'un coup, et ce fut la dernière fois que je pu bouger mon corps alors que je parvenais désormais à voir sa silhouette.

Il me fut 2 minutes pour ouvrir totalement les yeux et je le vis me fixer profondément de ses yeux verts intenses.

POV EDWARD

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que je la regardais dormir, elle réussit un exploit : elle bougea sa main jusqu'à moi mais sa main se relâcha vite.

Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux et me fixa de ses prunelles chocolats, clignant des yeux ses longs cils bougeant en rythme.

Ses épaules se détendirent et elle esquissa un léger sourire en fermant les yeux.

Elle était bien, elle se sentait bien…comment je le savais ? Aucune idée je le ressentais c'est tout. Peut être parce que c'était le même sentiment de plénitude qui m'habitait.

Nous restâmes encore un moment dans notre bulle à nous observer, à nous sourire, à nous comprendre.

Nos muscles commencèrent à bouger, alors que nos lèvre elles restèrent toujours soudées, aucun mot ne sortait de notre bouche, nous n'en étions presque pas conscient de cela, nous étions juste bien, nous nous levâmes doucement, j'attrapais sa main et on commença à descendre les marches afin d'arriver au salon.

* * *

c'est tout pour aujourd'hui

see you mes biches !


	23. Chapter 23

hello les filles,

j'ai recu très peu de reviews en fait... une seule mdr!

mais je ne perds pas espoir du tout, alors je poste un petit peu plus rapidement ce chap, en espérant qu'il vous plaise plus que le précédent...

* * *

_Nos muscles commencèrent à bouger, alors que nos lèvre elles restèrent toujours soudées, aucun mot ne sortait de notre bouche, nous n'en étions presque pas conscient de cela, nous étions juste bien, nous nous levâmes doucement, j'attrapais sa main et on commença à descendre les marches afin d'arriver au salon._

POV EDWARD

Nous arrivâmes au salon main dans la main, Esmée vient m'enlacer maternellement et Renée et Charly firent de même avec Bella

_ **Comment vous allez ?** (Carlisle)

_ **Vous avez fait quoi ma haut ?** (Emmet)

_ **On s'est tellement inquiéter pour vous** (Rosalie)

_...

Un flot de paroles nous atteint violemment avec une irrépressible envie pour moi de remonter dans ma chambre avec Bella, pour continuer de profiter du calme.

Bella me regarda

_Je voudrais être seule avec lui._

Je lui souris et pensa

_Moi aussi Bella_

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents comprenant notre nouvelle capacité à dialoguer par pensée.

_ **Arrivent t –ils à communiquer grâce à leur battement de cils ou quoi ? **Se moqua Emmet de notre silence

_ **Non pas avec les battements de cils, ils sont en train d'échanger leurs premières pensées n'est ce pas** dit elle en souriant à sa fille qui ne détourna pas son regard du mien.

_J'aimerai que l'on soit seul sans qu'ils soient collés à nous, à nous questionner sans cesse_ me dit elle

J'acquiesçais sous le regard de nos familles je mis mon bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, la décolla du sol et parti à toute vitesse dans la forêt sous le regard éberlué de ma famille alors que celle de Bella avait l'air de comprendre.

Je ne la déposais que lorsque nous arrivâmes dans ma clairière, noter clairière. Et on s'allongea l'un a coté de l'autre.

Un instant passa avant que je ne prenne la parole.

_Vas-tu t'en aller ? Vas-tu me quitter comme la dernière fois me laissant mourir d'amour pour toi ?_

_D'amour ? _pensa t elle avec appréhension

_Oui d'amour ! Je t'aime, n'est ce pas évident ?_

Elle baissa la tête et sourit timidement

_Il m'aime !_

_Avait-elle avait compris que je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'elle pensait_ ? Me questionnais-je en souriant moi aussi.

_Oui ! Je le sais !_

Nous commencions à rire de cette situation avant de reprendre notre sérieux.

_Non._

_Non quoi ?_

_Non je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne veux plus te quitter, plus jamais._

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais avec ferveur tant ses paroles me remplissaient de joie, elle me répondit tout aussi passionnément.

Nous étions allongés face à face je l'attrapais par les hanches pour la faire reposer sur moi et nous continuâmes à nous embrasser je caressais du bout des doigts son bas du dos ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle se stoppa, me regarda et sourit.

_Tu m'as manqué_

Qu'elle me dise ça, elle si réservée à propos de ses sentiments, me surpris agréablement.

Je nous retournai pour inverser nos positions et embrassais sa joue puis sa mâchoire, sous son oreille droite, et un frisson parcouru sa nuque.

_As-tu froid ?_

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le froid qui me fait cet effet._ Me dit-elle avec un regard coquin.

Je continuais ma descente et ma main gauche remonta passa sous son t-shirt pour pouvoir caresser son ventre je remontais encore jusqu'à toucher son soutient gorge en dentelle.

Elle soupira lorsque le passa ma main sur son sein et remonta sa cuisse vers ma hanche. Elle m'avait manqué elle aussi, et le fait de la savoir près de moi pour l'instant sans savoir ce qui allait réellement se passer après m'incita à profiter de l'instant présent.

Seulement quelque chose dans le décor n'allait pas, un problème que je ne pouvais pas surmonter, quelque chose qui ne changerai jamais et qui sera surement la chose qui me fera perdre Bella pour toujours.

* * *

et voila ce chap est fini, le prochain est en train d'être retravaillé dans mon entrepôt de chapitre

bye


	24. Chapter 24

hello, arrivage de nouveau chapitre...

je vois malheureusement que ma fiction est beaucoup moins lue qu'avant, j'ai donc décidé de l'abréger ...

c'est donc officiellement le commencement de la fin :p

* * *

_Elle soupira lorsque le passa ma main sur son sein et remonta sa cuisse vers ma hanche. Elle m'avait manqué elle aussi, et le fait de la savoir près de moi pour l'instant sans savoir ce qui allait réellement se passer après m'incita à profiter de l'instant présent._

_Seulement quelque chose dans le décor n'allait pas, un problème que je ne pouvais pas surmonter, quelque chose qui ne changerai jamais et qui sera surement la chose qui me fera perdre Bella pour toujours._

* * *

POV BELLA

Depuis notre éveil, je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi calme et sereine, je pouvais parler librement sans aucune peur, je me dévoilais beaucoup plus facilement à lui, et je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, être aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

Et le fait que ces espèces d'échanges de pensée arrivent au même moment que notre éveil faisait comme si je me sentais en communion avec lui. De ne plus avoir rien à cacher puisqu'il le découvrirait dans mon esprit tôt ou tard. Je n'avais pas encore essayé de mettre mon bouclier, pour voir s'il était possible de stopper ce flux de pensée, parce que en étant honnête je savais que je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Nous étions bien, nous profitions de notre solitude pour se retrouver intimement et d'un seul coup, il se renferma, il se détourna de moi, s'assit genoux pliés, et il soupira bruyamment comme s'il était résigné.

Il mit ses genoux sur ses coudes.

A ce moment là j'étais perdue et je savais pertinemment qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et pourtant je ne percevais aucune de ses pensées, comme si le contact que nous avions s'était rompu.

Assise sur mes talons je collais ma poitrine contre son dos encerclant sa taille de mes bras. Et le contact mental se raviva. Je compris à ce moment là que le contact physique était la clé de cette connexion. La télépathie était possible que si nos peaux se touchaient.

_Cette question se posera dans tout les cas et c'est à ce moment là quand je serais encore plus accro à elle qu'elle me brisera une nouvelle fois. Je ne le supporterai pas, pas encore._

_Jamais je ne partirais, plus jamais tu m'entends ?_

Il sursauta à l'écoute de mes paroles et me répondit instantanément

_Bella la situation n'a pas changé ne le vois-tu pas ?_

_Non je ne le vois pas. Je voulais partir et ce n'est plus le cas, la situation a belle et bien changé._

_Mais je ne t'apporterais jamais le bonheur que tu souhaites_

_Je sais désormais ce que je veux dans la vie, et c'est toi, toi et uniquement toi. Tu sais qu'il m'est plus difficile que les autres de parler de mes sentiments personnels alors s'il te plait Edward ne me fais pas répété que je t'aime._

Un sourire triste passa en une seconde sur son visage. Il se leva en un éclair et me regarda

POV EDWARD

Elle ne comprenait pas la situation je me levais d'un coup

_Tu ne comprends pas, tu m'as quitté parce que tu voulais une vie normale c'est bien ça ?_

_Oui mais…_

Je la coupa

_La situation n'as pas changé je suis toujours un vampire et je suis toujours incapable de combler ton envie d'avoir des enfants. Tu vois une vie avec moi ne sera pas une vie normale._

Encore une fois elle me surprit dans sa réaction. Je la vis sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en secouant lentement sa tête de gauche à droite le regard fixe sur moi.

_J'aimerai partager la blague s'il te plait_

Fis-je assez agacé par sa réaction

_Je… Edward, j'avais juste peur de ce monde tu comprends ?_

_Non . pas du tout_

_Je vis mal le fait d'être … moi, d'être faite d'une moitié de chose._

_Et ?_

_Et j'ai juste inventé cette histoire de gamins pour pouvoir m'éloigner de toi et je sais que si je ne t'avais pas donné de raisons valables alors jamais tu ne m'aurais laissée partir._

…

_Edward je me fiche d'avoir des enfants, je n'y ai jamais pensé avant aujourd'hui et je sais qu'être mère n'est pas du tout nécessaire à mon bonheur._

_Dis-moi que tu le penses vraiment et que tu ne renonces pas à quelque chose par dépit._

J'essayai de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère

_Je crois que la connexion déconne parce que tu as du mal à comprendre ce que je dis_ !

Fis-je avec un sourire

Il sourit à son tour. Son sourire que j'aime tant, charmeur et sincère à la fois

Je stoppai mon sourire et dégluti avant de reprendre la parole.

_A vrai dire je t'ai menti à ce sujet._

Son expression changea dans l'instant.

* * *

et voila un nouveau chap d'achever le prochain viendra bientot :)


	25. Chapter 25

hello, oui j'ai mis du temps mais le voila, un nouveau chapitre.

merci à vous les filles pour vos reviews... ca me fait plaisir de voir vos mess!

* * *

_Il sourit à son tour. Son sourire que j'aime tant, charmeur et sincère à la fois_

_Je stoppai mon sourire et dégluti avant de reprendre la parole._

_« A vrai dire je t'ai menti à ce sujet. »_

_Son expression changea dans l'instant._

* * *

POV BELLA

_Explique toi_ dit-il froidement

_Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il te fait penser que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant… mais moi je le peux techniquement._

_Oui je sais que tu le peux_

_Nan ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un enfant conçu par 2 vampires n'est pas envisageable mais un enfant hybride est possible, j'en suis la preuve._

…

_Donc techniquement nous deux, on pourrait former une vrai famille… A part que la grossesse est extrêmement risqué dans mon cas._

_Ouuaaa ok._

_Ok, c'est tout ? _

_Et bien oui parce que savoir que l'on peut concevoir ensemble tous les deux est génial, mais je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger donc cette grossesse n'est pas envisageable._

J'étais heureuse parce que c'était également mon point de vue.

Ils se rapprochèrent au même moment et dans une étreinte simple, ils s'embrassèrent de satisfaction. Mais l'urgence se fit plus forte et les mains d'Edward descendirent rapidement sur mes fesses.

_Va t elle être partante pour… ?_

Toujours en l'embrassant je lui répondis mentalement : _pour ?_

Comme pour me montrer de quoi il parlait il colla encore plus son entrejambe contre moi pour que je puisse sentir son érection.

_Oui je suis plus que partante_

On se déshabilla rapidement, on avait notre intimité les herbes étaient hautes et pouvaient nous cacher si nous étions allongé remontais mes jambes totalement dénudées contres ses flancs alors que son si beau visage était à hauteur de mon ventre, m'effleurant de ses lèvres.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et je le ramenai vers mes lèvres et pendant le mouvement son érection entra en contact avec mon intimité. Je décidai qu'il était temps.

_Je te veux Edward_, j'appuyais mes talons contres ses fesses pour qu'il s'enfonce en moi. Je soupirai en basculant ma tête en arrière alors qu'il commença ses vas et viens.

_Elle est tellement belle_

Je nous fis basculer pour changer de position prenant le contrôle de l'acte. Il grogna _j'aime quand t'es au dessus._

Alors je me baissais pris ses mains, en entrelaçant nos doigt et les mis au dessus de sa tête, dans un geste dominateur _tu es à moi._

Je continuais de faire onduler mon bassin puis je libérais ses mains qui se retrouvèrent sur mes hanches pour pouvoir accélérer le mouvement .Ses coups se firent plus brutaux, et secs.

Il se redressa alors qu'il était toujours au fond de moi et pris mes fesses en coupe pour m'aider à bouger en rythme avec lui. Nos respirations étaient fortes, j'avais chaud et pourtant des frissons parcouraient mon corps, les poils de mes bras se hérissaient au fur et à mesure que je sentais mon orgasme arrivé.

_Edward je vais bientôt…_

Mais mes idées furent interrompues quand il cogna violemment son bassin contre le mien, touchant une zone particulièrement sensible.

_OK ma belle_

Sur ses paroles, il accéléra sensiblement son rythme je m'accrochais à ses épaules, alors qu'il me faisait bondir grâce à ses coup de reins.

Je fronçais les sourcils et ouvrait la bouche, je laissais un gémissement continu s'en échapper, signe de ma jouissance. Il se déversa totalement au bout de plusieurs longs jets alors que je sentais sa semence coulée en moi.

Nous reprenions nos souffles malmenés moi allongé sur son torse, les cuisses écartés et lui encore en moi.

Il m'embrassa l'épaule. Et nous restâmes un moment enlacés ainsi.

* * *

;)

j espère que cela vous a plu,

à la prochaine


	26. Chapter 26: final chapter

_voici un nouveau chapitre et également la fin ..._

* * *

_Nous reprenions nos souffles malmenés moi allongé sur son torse, les cuisses écartés et lui encore en moi._

_Il m'embrassa l'épaule. Et nous restâmes un moment enlacés ainsi._

* * *

CHAP 26

Une semaine entière était passé, Bella était retourné en cours et les autres aussi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils avaient donné une excuse pour leur absence de l'école pendant que les parents de Bella étaient repartis laissant leur fille aux bons soins d'Edward et des Cullen.

Edward et Bella se retrouvaient tous les soirs ensembles sans exception et assez aisément puisqu'ils vivaient désormais sous le même toit, ils étaient devenus inséparable, liés pour l'éternité, leur amour était toujours plus fort que le jour précédent.

Et ils comprirent tous très vite, le changement qu'il y allait avoir dans leur vie, quand Bella commença à s'affaiblirent, maigrir en étant plus fragile, alors que son ventre s'agrandissait.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'émotion mais aussi d'appréhension et de doute.

Quelques mois plus tard, un nouvel être rejoignait la famille Nessie Cullen non sans difficulté... Cette petite fille comblait de bonheur ses parents désormais heureux pour l'éternité...

* * *

FIN


End file.
